My Body, Your Hell
by ShadowBYeBYe
Summary: Seguel to My Body, My Hell. It Katara dies, and leaves two babies behind? Does that mean Toph has to raise them?
1. La So Da

Hehe. Okay...I have many a plan for this one. I hope you like this sorta different style, not much different, but I wanted to shake up my writing style a little. I think I did, I'm not sure though. OKAY! First of all.** THIS WILL HAVE ADULT SITUATIONS!!!!!** There will be awkwardness! _This will have some nudity!!!! _

Okay there. Now if there wasn't enough warning here. Each chapter will be tagged with appropriate warnings.

Katara took a deep breath and looked out over the balcony. It had only been a week since that spirit had a hold on her. They were still in Ba Sing Sei because Aang and Sokka wanted desperately to have an audience with the king. They hadn't got the chance though. Sokka was still weary about having Zuko around, though she couldn't really blame him. Zuko wasn't making it easy either. It seemed that they had more fun fighting with each other then anything else.

Toph and Zuko were another set all together. They were both stubborn and hard headed. And they were always right.

Katara turned around as she heard Zuko walk up behind her. Even though they loved each other, it hadn't been said out loud, and there was no physical contact between them that wasn't needed.

He leaned on the rail beside her and looked at her with his soft honey colored eyes.

"Hi." Katara smiled and shook her head at him.

"Hi? Is that all you know how to say?" Zuko's frown was quick to replace his smile. He nodded as he looked out over the city looking out at the horizon.

"It's getting late. I'm going to turn in. Aang said something about having an audience with the King." He turned to look at her with a coy smirk. She frowned as she looked at him.

"What is that look?" Zuko's smirk deepened.

"I thought we could walk around. After all we'll be alone." Katara sighed. He wasn't being sexual or perverted. He was being honest. Since they had found the gang, Sokka hadn't let them out of his sight, much less time alone.

"I have just wanted to talk..." Zuko grinned. He liked the fact that she was happy with her friends, and now she didn't have the distraction of worrying about them, but he found himself missing the comradery they had built when it was just the two of them. Then there was the strong emotional bound they knitted while Nivian was in their care. He looked away as he shook his head. He missed being able to hug her when she was missing her family. He missed that gentle touch to his shoulder that she would give when she could see he was worried. Just that touch, just the warmth and comfort that they had built.

Now everything was monitored, watched and awkward. He couldn't even stand next to her for long before her brother would either step between them or pull her away. Zuko frowned. There hadn't been anything that should make her brother worried. They were frie...frien...

"Shit." Zuko cussed out loud before he realized it. Katara looked at him with a hard face.

"What?" He looked at her and shook his head.

"Just thinking." Katara nodded. She turned as her brother cleared his throat. Zuko turned and looked over his shoulder. _Hmm Right on time_. Katara rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah. I'm coming." Sokka walked his sister back to her room. Zuko had pitched in the money he had gotten back from his room so that they could rent out a small home for the week. It had turned out after the King was aware of the Avatar's presence they were moved to a more private and larger lodge. Each of them had their own room. And Sokka wouldn't have had it any other way.

Katara sat down on the bed and blew out her candle. She laid back and looked out the large window. The sky was vast over the city. Millions of stars danced and twinkled in the sky, casting light over the city with the help of the moon. It's small shadowed portion had always peaked her interest. Mysterious. Always a dark side of the moon regardless whether it was full, waning, or waxing.

She rolled over onto her side and curled her arm up under her pillow. She took a deep breath and let it out as a frown took over her face. She closed her eyes as a laugh filled her ears. She snapped her eyes open and sat up. She looked around the dark room at nothing. No one was there. She was alone. The darkness enveloped her, and a cool breeze from the windowed billowed the curtains. It rolled across her skin, delving into her core. A shiver over took her and she walked over to the large window. She pulled the shutters closed, and shut the curtains.

She turned around and froze as a figure was standing across the room in front of the door looking at her. Her heart leapt and began to beat violently in her chest as her breath caught against her throat.

She let out the breath and looked over at Zuko with wide eyes. He was looking at her with the same expression. When she felt like she could walk without her legs giving out from her, she walked over to him.

"What's wrong?" He stared at her with wide eyes. He shook his head and brought his mind back to his body.

"Didn't you hear that?" Katara sighed and shook her head. She looked up at him with a smile.

"My window was open. It was the wind blowing through." The rigidity in his shoulders relaxed and he nodded. Katara hugged her arms around herself and shook her head. She looked over him. He must have truly been startled. Even though his room was next to her's, if he came to check on her he made sure to grab a robe so that nothing could be accused. This time he stood in front of her bare chested in his night pants. When they had traveled together, in the rare times that they had a room, it wasn't a rare sight for him to be like that. She looked into his eyes and smiled deeper.

"It's cold. Go back to bed before Sokka skins you. You are half naked after all." Zuko nodded and turned walking through the door. He turned and looked back at her.

"Are you going to be okay?" Katara frowned and tossed a pillow at the door. He caught it and flung it back at her.

"That answers my question." He shut the door and she heard his soft footfalls leave the hall. She sighed and pulled the covers back on her bed. She slipped under them and pulled them up over her shoulder, tight around her. She smiled into her pillow as her breathes deepened. She fell into the dark velvet that sleep had allowed recently. The nightmares from before had been washed away. Against all of her fear, nightmares of the demon queen hadn't worked into her mind.

Aang said that it was because she was blocking the memories. He couldn't. He did have nightmares. He told her in vivid detail of the things Kuoidio had done. Katara shook her head. The things that the spirit had done to her physical body and her spirit embodiment, we no match to the tricks that she had rolled onto Katara's mind. False memories were implanted, sensations that she had never known haunted her. Not to mention the feelings that had started to rise in her stomach.

She frowned in her sleep as she rolled over onto her other side. A scar had appeared on her stomach a few days after Kuoidio's grip on her had been shattered. It was in the shape of lips, almost like a kiss. But she couldn't force her self to tell anyone. To tell someone would mean that she had to show them.

A breeze blew over her exposed shoulder. The chill rode down her arm over her chest. It wrapped around her waist and coursed down to her toes. A low seductive laughter rose up in the night. Bright orange eyes appeared in her dream. Laughing at her. Mocking her. Then suddenly they dove into her.

With a jolt, Katara's eyes snapped open. Her breath was labored as she realized she was sitting up in the bed. Her door flung open violently as the three men spilled into the room, all in fighting stances. They all looked around the room and then to Katara. Her eyes were wide as she shut her mouth she didn't remember opening. Sokka ran over to her and shook her by the shoulders. She was staring out into the darkness over the room, looking at nothing, but focused on something.

"Katara?" Sokka ask. She didn't answer as he shook her gently. He shook her a little harder. "Katara!?" She still didn't seem to even hear him. He frowned and popped her on the cheek.

"KATARA!" She snapped her eyes to look at him without blinking. She turned her head to straighten her eyes. Her body relaxed as she acknowledged her brother.

"Sorry. I had a night mare." Sokka shook his head as Aang walked over.

"We thought you were being attacked or something." Zuko nodded from the door way.

"By the way you screamed, you would have thought you were dying." Zuko said staring at her. Aang laughed as he turned to look at Zuko.

"It did kinda sound like a moose-lion scream, didn't it." Zuko nodded as a chuckle over took him. Sokka laughed too and slapped his sister on the back.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Katara frowned and pulled her blankets up.

"I'm fine. Now if you jokers have had your fun, I need to get back to sleep." Sokka laughed as he walked out the door. Aang followed him, laughing just as hard.

Zuko's frown melted as he watched Sokka disappear into his room. He turned and looked back at Katara. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door frame.

"Are you really alright?" Katara looked at him, and he could have sworn he saw something move behind her eyes, even from the distance he was away. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Yeah. I'll be okay." Zuko nodded and turned around to walk out. Katara frowned and looked after him.

"Zuko?" He stopped and turned to look at her. "Stay in here with me tonight."


	2. Lo La Li

"Why?" Zuko frowned. Katara blinked at him then smiled. She repositioned her legs so that she was leaning on her side. She looked down at the bed and ran her finger tips over the hem of her gown, She pulled the fabric down a little over her legs as she looked back up at him.

"I just want your company." She looked up at him and smiled. Zuko fought from his frown deepening. There was something in her eyes that he had never seen before. Katara looked back to the floor and shrugged her shoulders. "Like we used to." She said and looked up at him with innocent eyes.

Zuko's face softened. He didn't realized that he wasn't the only one missing the 'used to's. He looked back out the door and looked either way. He stepped back inside the room and quietly shut the door. He stared at the door as thoughts poured into his mind. Things were so different now. They weren't fighting to survive. There was no one out to kill them or worse. They were safe. They didn't have to be close together to keep the elements from getting to them. The comfort that they had needed from one another could be gained through different sources now. There was no playing a part, or having to pretend. He closed his eyes. There was new things now. At the moment, the tension hung in the air making it hard to breathe. He didn't want what he thought was coming. He didn't want to delve into the world of purely sexual pleasure. He wanted to lover her the right way. He wanted to love her whether she choose to give him her body or not. He wanted to feel the fire inside his heart coursing through his veins, not a fire from his groin.

He vanished the thoughts from his mind. She hadn't tried anything before when they had ample time. She hadn't been a sexual person. He was just being perverted. That had to be it. He was just a nasty old man.

"Zuko? Are you going to stare at the door all night?" A shiver ran down his back as her voice seemed to roll over him. He turned and looked at her, half worried that his face was gonna shown a look a fear. Katara was leaning on her elbow. The night shirt she was wearing fell down loosely around her shoulder. He walked over and pulled the covers back. She smiled at him and laid down on her pillow curling up as she watched him in the darkness. Zuko felt a sense of calmness wash over him as he realized the foolishness of his thoughts. He laid down and pulled the covers up over them both. He watched her as she closed her eyes. He watched her for a while after the serenity of sleep over took her. He smiled and rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes. He drifted slowly into sleep, but before he reached that deep point, he was jerked back to alertness.

Katara's body was pressed against his. The soft fabric against his back didn't help to hide that every contour of her body was touching his. Her hand ran lightly up over his shoulder. Zuko froze as his eyes grew wider. She gently ran her finger tips down his arm. A shiver over took him as she gently pressed her lips against his shoulder. She brought her hand under his arm and traced the shaped muscles around his navel. Her hand skimmed the rim of his pants, and his breath caught in his chest. Her fingers started to make their way in a dangerous path.

He jumped straight up falling out of the bed, the blankets wrapping around his legs as he tried to kick them off. Katara sat up with wide eyes and looked at him. He cussed as he fought the blankets. He growled and finally ripped them and pulled his legs out. He stumbled away from the bed and stood up looking at her.

She looked at him, with a hunger in her eyes that could have put any starving man to shame. He shook his head and started for the door. She called out for him, but he didn't turn around. Something was off, and he wasn't about to do something he knew he would regret.

Zuko blinked his eyes as the sun shown in through the window. He sat up in a jerk and looked around him. He was in his own room. He brought his knees up and rested his elbows on them. He rubbed his face and shook his head. Was it possible all of the events were a dream? He fell back against the pillow and cursed himself. He was a nasty old man. That was it right there. He was a perverted sex crazed maniac that had no business being around women. He laughed at himself and sat up. He pulled on his clothes and walked out of his door. The place was quiet. Sokka and Aang had to leave early, and Toph had insisted on joining them. To much mush in the air, she had said.

He walked out onto the balcony. And just as he expected, Katara was leaning on the rail waiting for him. He walked over to her with a smile on his face, but it dissolved when his eyes met hers. The hunger he had thought he dreamed up was still there. Katara smiled and shook her head.

"Zuko, about last night..." Zuko brought his hand up and shook his head.

"Not a word about it." He walked over and touched her shoulder. "We have a lot of nothing to do today. Let's not waste it." Katara smiled. They walked down the stairs and started towards the merchant that sold some of the most exotic fruits, they had ever seen.

Zuko looked across the small table as he sipped his tea. Katara bit into a small red berry and closed her eyes.

"Hmmm." She giggled and looked at him. She held it across the table, offering him a bite. He cocked his eyebrow and leaned over to take a bite, but before he got to it she pulled it further away. He frowned and sat back in his chair and looked at her. She giggled again as she held it back to him. He again reached for it, only to have it teasingly pulled away. He frowned. Again she giggled. She held it out to him again, but this time he grabbed her wrist and took the berry out of her hand. He popped it his mouth and looked at her. She grinned and looked at him out from under her eyelashes.

"You're no fun." Zuko fought back a shiver. Her voice was entirely too alive. It was too soft and too caressing. Katara's smile disappeared as she watched discomfort take over his face. "Zuko?" Zuko looked at her for a moment then laughed.

"I got a seed seed stuck in my teeth. It's better now." He lied. They stood up after paying the small merchant. They walked down through the many shops, looking but not really looking at much of anything. Then they came to the fountain. Katara walked over and ran her hand along the water. She sat down and watched as he walked over to join her. He sat down next to her and watched the ripples in the water. Katara moved over closer to him and set her head on his shoulder.

"Zuko...?"

"Hmm?" She moved over closer to him.

"Do you know what the best thing about water is?" Zuko frowned. He thought for a moment. This was a test. She had told him this before hadn't she? She was seeing if he listened. Fuck. He couldn't remember.

"No...what?" She laughed low and turned her face so that her nose brushed his neck. She gently kissed his neck. She looked up at him with a smile.

"When it touches fire, it steams." She said in a low voice. She nuzzled back into his neck and bit down gently. He jerked away and stood up. He shoved his hands into his pockets and started walking off. He slowed down his breath and tried to pace his heart beat. She had to be able to smell or taste the hormones seeping out of him. She had to. That was all there was to it. She could sense the tension building up in him and the perversion inside his mind. He wound paths around the city. He had lost track of how many turns he took and how far away from Katara he had gotten. It didn't matter right then. He had to get away from her. If he didn't something very bad was going to happen very fast, and neither one of them, or any force in the universe he could think of would be able to stop it.

"Dammit..."


	3. Fa Ti So

Katara sat at the table reading over some scrolls. She jumped as the door slammed open and a very unhappy Aang stormed in. Sokka and Toph walked in behind him and seemed to try to stay out of the war path. Katara frowned and stood up. She walked over to Aang and grabbed his shoulders making him look at her.

"What is wrong with you?!" Aang growled and grumbled under his breath. He stormed past her and into his room. Katara frowned and looked over at Sokka. She brought her arm up and hitched her thumb over her shoulder. Sokka shook his head and fell down on the mound of pillows by the large window.

"The king refused to see us." Katara sighed and turned to look at the door. She walked over and tapped lightly.

"O ebae." Katara frowned and knocked again. She took a step back as she heard a pillow or something similar hit the door.

"I said go away!" Katara pushed the door open and shut it behind her leaning on the door. Aang looked up at her with hard eyes.

"Where's Zuko?" Katara frowned and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. He got mad at me earlier and left me in town. He hasn't come back yet." She looked at him and shook her head. She walked over and knelt down in front of the bed so that she could see him.

"Want to talk about it?" Aang frowned and huffed at her. She furrowed her eyebrows and stood up. She grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him off of the bed. Aang looked at her with daggers. She turned around and drug him out of the room. Sokka jumped up as he watched his sister drag a kicking and fighting Aang behind her. She pulled him out onto the balcony and swung him around so that he was backed against the rail. She put her hands on her hips and stared at him.

"Let's walk awhile. Then maybe you won't be so pissy." Aang couldn't help but smile at her. She may have been separated from them for a long time, and stuck with the prince of gloom himself, but she was still the same old Katara. He nodded and followed her as she walked down the steps. He looked at her and stopped.

"Hey there's a beautiful pond just this side of the palace. It would be a great place to get in some training." Katara turned and looked at him. She frowned for a moment but it disappeared as soon as it showed.

"Sounds great. Lead the way." Aang smiled and lead her down a path. He pointed out to her as they walked, the small shop that sold turtle ducks as pets. He pointed to another shop where they had stopped that morning for breakfast. Aang stopped and looked over the small lush park that spread just under the palace walls. There were trees around the edge and a solitary pond in the middle. Aang walked over and sat down at the edge of the pond. He pulled his shoes off and put his feet in the water. He turned and looked at Katara.

"Come on. Sit next to me." Katara walked over and sat next to him. She leaned over and looked at him. He turned and jumped as he almost cracked his head against hers. She was frowning at him again.

"What?" Katara sat back and the frown disappeared. She smiled and shook her head. She brought her hand up and flicked a stray leaf off of his shoulder.

"You look tense." Aang nodded as a sense of defeat washed over his face. Katara moved over closer to him. "Aang, you know you can tell me anything." Aang looked up at her. He frowned and looked back to the pond.

"No. Not anymore." Katara frowned and cocked her head to the side.

"What does that mean?" Aang leaned over and touched the water where a small fish nibbled at his ankle. He shook his head as if he were debating on what he should say.

"Not since Zuko came into the picture. You have someone to share things with now. I'm just a friend of yours. I don't need to unload on you like that. It's not fair." Katara shook her head at him. She reached over and touched his chin. He looked over at her and felt his blood run icy.

"You can tell me anything." She said and leaned over into him. Aang froze as Katara's lips brushed his. She pressed her lips against his, her hand still cupping his chin. She broke away from him and looked at him. His eyes were wide and a deep blush spread across his face. He blinked at her.

"What about Zuko?" Katara sat back and shook her head.

"I thought there was something between us. But there is not. I wanted there to be something. I can't make there be something, though. It isn't done that way." She looked up at the sky then looked over to Aang. "I realized today that he didn't want me. That I was nothing to him. But you...I know that I am something to you. You have always been so special to me." She leaned over again and kissed him lightly. She set her forehead against his as she pulled away from him.

"I'm just sorry it took me so long to realize it." Aang looked at for a moment the pulled her into a kiss. Katara pulled back and giggled. She looked over at him and smiled. Aang touched her cheek and dropped his hand.

"You're lying." Katara turned her eyes to look at him.

"What?" Aang looked at her with hurt filling his eyes.

"I can tell by the way you kissed me. You still feel for Zuko. You just don't want there to be something. Katara, please don't use me as a crutch." Katara's face softened she got up and walked over to stand behind him. She knelt with her hands on his shoulders. She started working her fingers, kneading the tense muscles under her hands.

"Aang...I would never lie to you. If I didn't want you, I wouldn't have made a fool of myself just then." Aang closed his eyes as the relaxing grip seemed to force happiness into his brain. He leaned back against her forcing her to stop. He looked up at her with soft eyes.

"You didn't make a fool of yourself. I did." She smiled and bent over kissing him again. She pushed him up and continued to work on his shoulders. She sat lower to the ground and bent over his neck. She kissed him gently behind his ear then down to the nape of his neck. Aang turned in her grip and grabbed her shoulders, pushing her away from him.

They stared at each other for a moment. Aang stood up and pulled her to her feet. He reached up and touched her cheek with the back of his knuckles.

"After this is all over, we'll be free." Katara leaned into his hand and opened her eyes to look at him. She blinked for a moment and set her eyes in a fashion that Aang didn't recognize. A shiver ran down his spine as he looked into her eyes. She wanted him. It was there in her eyes. She wanted him and by the look of it she didn't care who saw. He took a step back as if to break the imaginary hold she had on him. He lost his footing and stumbled backwards into the pond. He pulled his hands out of the muck and looked up at Katara who was laughing at his misfortune.

"A little help?" He ask as he held a hand up. Katara frowned and shook her head.

"You fell in there. You can get out." Aang frowned and pulled himself back out onto the grass. He rolled over onto his back and stared up at the sky. Katara knelt down next to him with a sly smile on her face.

"Now I can help you out." Aang frowned up at her a small amount of anger boiling in his stomach.

"How? I'm already out of the water." He growled. Katara's eyes turned dangerous as she brought up a hand to run it over his wet shirt.

"Out of these wet clothes." She said as she slipped her hand under the shirt to find his damp stomach. Aang's eyes grew wide as he looked at her. He put his hand over hers on top of the shirt and stopped her caressing.

"Katara..." She looked at him and leaned over to look at him in the face, her chest gracing the top of his hand ever so slightly.

"Yes." Aang's eyes grew wide as he looked up into her blue eyes.

"Anyone can see." Katara's eyes narrowed and she pulled away from him. She stood up and looked down at him.

"Well how are we going to fix that?"

Zuko walked up the stairs and prepared himself. He didn't know what he was going to say to Katara. He didn't even know how he was going to look at her. He leaned his forehead on the door before he pushed it open. He walked in and looked around the small living area. Sokka seemed to be passed out on the widow sill and Toph was lazing about on the couch.

"Hey Sparky." Zuko looked around and frowned. Katara wasn't in sight. _Please don't let her be in my room waiting for me. _ He took the few steps down into the room and looked over at Toph even though she couldn't see it.

"Where is Katara?" Toph shrugged her shoulders as she bit into a hunk of bread.

"I don't know. I think her and Aang went to get some training in."

_Good. _Zuko thought as he started towards his room.

"I think I need a nap."

"I'll tell Katara when she comes back." Zuko stopped with his hand on the door. He turned and looked at her for a second.

"Actually, don't. Tell her I haven't come back yet." Toph frowned and shrugged.

"Whatever you say chief."


	4. Rei Mi Do

Toph sat up and frowned. She threw a biscuit at Sokka, hitting right in the nose. He jumped up and fought the pillows off of him. He finally jumped up and looked at her.

"What?"

"Sugar Queen's comin, and she ain't happy." Just as she finished her sentence the door flew open with a crash. Katara stormed in dripping water as she made a b line fore her room. Aang stumbled in behind her, his shirt in his hand. He closed the door then took off after Katara again.

"But..but.. Katara..I thought...I mean... I ..It was an accident!" Katara growled and slammed her door in Aang's face. Aang turned and looked at Sokka who was staring at him with wide eyes.

Aang shook his head, then realized that he was holding his shirt instead of wearing it. His face blushed bright red and he turned around. He stopped as he looked up at a very confused looking Zuko standing right behind him. Aang's blush deepened as he ran to his room. Zuko looked over at Sokka with a cocked eyebrow.

"I have no idea. All I know is that Katara was wet." Zuko's eyes widened as he stared at Sokka. Sokka thought about what he said and shook his head. "I meant that she was soaked." Zuko cocked his head to the side as he looked at Sokka. "No. I meant with water. You know like she was splashed or something." Zuko smiled and shook his head. He had grown fond of seriously messing with Sokka.

Zuko walked over and tapped on Katara's door. When she didn't answer he pushed the door open. It wasn't like he had never seen her body before. Hell, most of the time in the forest she was half naked anyway. But in case she was feeling self conscious, he peaked around the door cautiously.

Katara was down to her under clothes her dress and pants hanging over the widow sill to dry. Zuko frowned. That was different. Katara grumbled as she rung shirt out into a basin. She cussed under her breath as she turned around. She looked up with a frown and saw Zuko standing in the door way. She frowned at him and kept on about her mumbling. Zuko shut the door. He walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. He watched as she paced back and forth running her fingers through her short hair. He watched for a moment as something caught his eye. She would reach the end of her hair and keep going for a moment. Zuko sighed. She still missed that long hair of hers.

"Are you okay?" He ask not really knowing if he wanted to tread in that water. She shot him an evil glare and went back to her pacing. He stood up and walked over to her grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Stop pacing. You're making me nervous." She turned her eyes to him and he could have sworn that something moved behind her pupils. He moved his hands over her cold shoulders.

"Why are you still wet?" He frowned and looked at her. The danger of her anger seemed to wash away and another danger took over. Her eyes turned hungry as she stepped close to him, brushing his chest ever so slightly with her breasts.

"Why don't you steam it off of me?" He felt a darkness take over his eyes. Down he fell, deeper and deeper until there was no surfacing. He pulled her close to him as he locked his arms behind her, pressing her body against his. She leaned into him and set her head against his chest. Gently he began to raise his temperature. She moaned deep in her throat as the water began to evaporate off of her skin. It rumbled through his chest and dove straight into his chest. It seemed as if with each breath she sank into his skin.

He looked down at her, his eyes heavy and misted over with unavoidable desire. She parted her mouth as she looked up at him. Her breath ran in a soft hot stream, through his shirt, and over his flesh underneath. Sensations course though his veins as he closed his eyes. A grin flashed over her face as her hands found the him of his shirt. Her finger tips scarcely touched his flesh and brought a shiver along his skin. When he didn't move or make a hint for her to stop, she set her hands against the contours of his abdomen. She leaned into him as she ran her hands over the curves of his body. She slid her hands over his chest and up to his neck. She pushed further bringing his shirt up. He lifted his arms in a signal for her to continue. It wasn't long on his shirt was forgotten on the floor. She pressed her body against him and ran her fingers lightly down his arms and intertwined her fingers with his. She brought his hands up and put them around her back. He looked down at her as she released his hands. She planted a kiss on his chest.

His hands instinctively ran over the smooth skin of her back. It touched the rough cotton of her bra and his hand's faltered. The back of his mind screamed. Something was wrong. He pulled away from her and looked down at her again. She looked up at him, her eye were pools. She pushed herself up on her tip toes and gently graced her lips against his. He shuttered under her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a fierce kiss. More signals went off in the back of his mind, but his body refused to listen. He tightened his arms around her waist and picked her up. He laid her gently on the bed as he broke the kiss. He kissed her lightly on the lips. He ran his hands over her sides, but his hand hit a rough area on her hip. He pulled back from the kiss and looked down to his hand. His fingers ran over the scar lightly. He looked back at her with a frown. Whatever thought that had taken over his mind, fled as he stared into her eyes. A dark spiral consumed him. He bent over her and began to kiss her neck. Her hands found his back and a small movement, and he was laying between her legs. His breath caught in his chest as she ran her finger nails over his bare skin. He nuzzled into the nape of her neck and bit down an a small piece of flesh.

"Oh..Zuzu.." Zuko froze. He sat up and stared at her wide eyed.

"What did you call me?" Katara frowned and looked up at him. Zuko shook his head as he repeated himself with a little more demand. "What did you call me?!" She furrowed her eye brows and stared up at him innocently. He jerked to a stand and stared at her with wide, frightened eyes. He shook his head and grabbed his shirt from the floor. Thousands of warning bells were going off in his mind, and all the desire that had been planted in him with her eyes was gone. He slammed the door as he walked out of the room.

Sokka cocked an eyebrow as he looked at the shirtless Zuko, storming out of his sister's room. He watched as Zuko slammed the door to his room. He shook his head and looked back at his sister's door.

"What the hell is going on around here?"

Zuko threw his shirt against the far wall and growled. He sat down on his bed and growled again. He ran his fingers through his hair. What was wrong with him? What was wrong with Katara? His mind reeled. Had he ever told her about that nickname? Had she ever called him that before? He clenched his eyes as he tried to remember. He didn't. He couldn't have. There wasn't a way that he would divulge that kind of painful information and then her turn and use it...THEN at all times. The look in her eyes pierced his thoughts. The way she moaned into his chest, brought a heat to his face. Her kiss. The sheer ferocity of her kiss, sent his skin crawling. Why was she so hungry? Why was she trying so hard? What was he missing! Zuko stood up and kicked the trash pail across the room.

"FUCK!!"


	5. Do Fa Ti

Sorry so long in coming. I have to catch up my school work. Also I have to update: Yeah You, Why Me, and Cotton before I try to update this one or Misguided Misfortunes. I'm gonna have to find time to do that between school, work, and working on my original stories. .; Oh damn...Any plot ideas would be appreciated... I have one main idea but I need some twistseses.

Zuko stared at the door with narrowed eyes, debating on whether or not he should answer that gently rapping. He stood up and walked over to the door. He closed his eyes and counted to ten before he opened the door. Katara was standing in front of him with red rimmed eyes. He frowned down at her. She looked up at him.

"Can I talk to you?" Zuko nodded and walked back to sit on the bed.

"As long as you don't touch me." She took a breath and shook her head. She shut the door behind her leaning against it. She closed her eyes then looked up at him.

"I'm sorry." Zuko didn't say anything only cocked his eyebrow at her. She let out a huffed and wrapped her arms around her self.

"You see, I uh...this is really kinda embarrassing..." She looked over at him and still he didn't say anything. "Well... I've noticed that when...when I am about a week away from...my.." She looked up at him. He looked at her with wide eyes. She could see that he understood without her having to say it. She cleared her throat and dropped her eyes.

"I tend to get these..um..urges." Zuko's eyes got a little wider and he coughed to keep himself from laughing. She frowned at him. She shook her head.

"And...well since..I care so much for you...I thought.." She looked up to meet his eyes. Zuko's eyes were soft, but he shook his head.

"Katara. As much as I want you as my own, we can't" She nodded and looked to the ground.

"It's just that this time, the urge is so strong. It seems to be directed at you, each time I see you, smell you or think of you my body...reacts." A bright blush streaked across Zuko's cheeks. She ignored that and continued.

"It won't go away. I don't think it will..." She looked up at she heard the bed shift under his weight. He stood up and walked over to her. He stopped in front of her. He brought his hands up and cupped her face. He bent over and kissed her gently.

"I think I know a way to fix that."

Aang watched Zuko's door, but Katara didn't come back out. He frowned. He still couldn't believe what he and Katara had done. He rubbed his hands over his face and shook his head. He looked over at Zuko's door and frowned. If she didn't care for him, why was she in his room. He looked over at Toph who, even through blind eyes, was staring at him.

"What?"

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

"What?! No."

"I know what you did. I may not have eyes, but my sense of smell is fine." A deep blush crossed Aang's face. He shook his head.

"I guess I should go wash." Toph smiled and shook her head.

"Might help, there Twinkle toes." He stood up and started to walk of but Toph spoke up.

"Oh, and you might want to put Sugar Queen in check. She's acting awful weird." Aang nodded and turned around running face to chest with Sokka. His eyes were dark and his arms were crossed over his chest.

"What did she mean by that?" Aang stared at Sokka.

"Who? What? I don't know what you are talking about." Sokka wasn't fooled.

"What did you do with Katara?"

"Nothing." Sokka nodded as he let Aang pass.

"Okay, but remember that she's my sister before you're my friend."

Sokka watched the door to Zuko's room through most of the night. He could feel the sleep pulling at him as the first sign of dawn broke the sky. He settled back onto the couch and watched as the door handle moved. He closed his eyes slightly to give the appearance that he was asleep. He watched as Zuko emerged from the room in only his sleep pants. He stretched and made his way towards the front of the small loft. He walked out the front door and shut it tight behind him.

Sokka walked over and stopped before he pushed Zuko's door open. He took a deep breath preparing himself for what he might see. He pushed the door open and peeked into the room. Katara was still asleep the blankets wrapped around her with her back facing the door. Sokka felt his blood begin to boil. He turned and slammed the door shut. He turned around just as Zuko came back in. The pure disgust built in his gut as he stared at the fire bender.

"You fucking bastard." Zuko stopped and frowned at Sokka. Sokka shook his head. "You sick piece of shit. You took advantage of her!" Zuko narrowed his eyes.

"I did nothing. If I were you I would get your facts straight before you go to calling people names." He growled and walked back into his room, locking the door behind him. He walked over to the bed. He crawled over where Katara was. He shook her shoulders. She groaned and rolled over looking at him. She blinked her eyes up at him and snarled her nose. She pushed him away.

"Go way." Zuko smiled. He grabbed her shoulders and rolled her over onto her back. He grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the bed as he straddled her stomach.

"What are you doing!?" Katara growled. He leaned over her his staring directly into hers. He watched her closely as he little by little began to bring heat to his hands. She tried to pull her arms away but he tightened his grip. She screamed out as she hear her skin begin to sizzle. Zuko narrowed his eyes and let go of her hands, leaving severe blisters where they had been. He stood up next to the bed and watched her. She sat up and clutched her wrists to her chest.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Zuko watched her in silence then heard someone try to get in. A hard knocking came to the door.

"Zuko! OPEN THIS DOOR!?" Sokka screamed. Zuko narrowed his eyes and watched Katara. The door came flying down with a strong gust of air and the three others poured into the room.

"What is going on here?" Sokka growled. Aang stared over at Katara where she held her arms. He frowned and looked at Zuko.

"What did you DO?!" He screamed and tried to walk over to her. Zuko stuck his arm out and caught the air bender.

"Get her some water." He growled. Aang threw Zuko's arm away from him. He glared at the man then looked back to Katara.

"OH for the sake of pete!" Toph growled and grabbed the wash bowl off of the table. She held it out. Sokka took it from her and took it over to his sister. He looked down at her wrists.

"What happened?" Katara looked up with wide eyes and held her arms out to him.

"He burned me." Sokka's eyes shot back to glare at Zuko, but the boy's eyes were locked on Katara. Sokka jumped up and stepped right up to Zuko.

"Why?" Zuko shifted his eyes to look at Sokka briefly then looked back down to Katara.

"She needs to heal those burns before they set." Sokka turned around and looked at his sister. She just stared at the bowl of water.

"He's right. You need to heal yourself." Katara's eyes turned dark and she stood up. She looked up at them causing Aang and Sokka to take a hissing breath in. Her eyes were the color of fire.

"Clever, clever boy." Zuko glared at her as she swayed over to him. She looked up at him with a snarl.

"you think you've got it all figured out, don't you?" Zuko glared at her and shook his head.

"Get out of her." Katara's lips turned up into a smirk that wasn't her own. She brought her hand up to touch her stomach gently.

"Fine. I've done what I came to do." With that she closed her eyes, a massive surge of energy filled the room. Toph stumbled and reached out to catch her self. Sokka grabbed her as he braced himself against the wall as the house shook. Then it was quiet. Katara's body fell limply to the floor. Zuko fell down next to her and quickly felt for her pulse. It was faint but it was there.

"What...wha..." Zuko looked up at the stuttering avatar.

"Kuiodio had possessed her. She hasn't been Katara for about a week now." Aang's eyes grew wide and his hand went up to his mouth. He gagged and ran out of the room. Sokka helped Toph steady herself and looked over at Zuko.

"Is she going to be okay." Zuko frowned and he looked back at Katara. He bit his lip and pushed her shirt up over her abdomen exposing her stomach. The scar that the demon had given her was bright red in irritation.

"I hope so. Spirits only know what that monster did to her."


	6. So Rei Lo

**Thanks to anonYmous, for the part where there is a come back. Ya'll are great. **

Katara opened her eyes and blinked lazily into the sun. She stretched out and sat up shaking the leaves from her hair. Their nice little life living in the cozy loft in Ba Sing Sei was over. They had left the city after her episode and after if became apparent that the King wasn't going to listen to them. That had been a little over a month ago. Five weeks at the least. Things hadn't been much better. She had absolutely no memory of what transpired while the demon had her. All she did know is that after she woke up, when the demon had left her, that the guys were very distant.

She looked over at the other's wrapped in their sleeping bags. Aang hardly spoke to her, that wasn't one or two words. Her brother watched her warily, but didn't act much different then before. And Zuko, he was just as distant as Aang. She let out a breath and shook her head. When she had tried to ask them about it, or talk about it the subject was changed. It really pissed her off that they would be so secretive and hush hush about the entire thing. Toph was the only one who had said anything regarding it, but was quickly told to keep her yap shut by Aang. Toph had said that Katara had made a real sight out of her self. She stood up and caught her self before she fell backwards. Her balance had seemed a little off lately. She walked over to the where the fire was still trying to burn and picked up a small pouch that had been full of fruit. There were only a few pieces left. She grabbed a small papaya and curled up her nose.

She started walking through the trees. It was promising to be a beautiful morning. She finished the papaya and tossed what she didn't want into the bushes. She stopped. A wave of dizziness caught her and threw her to the ground. She stood up against a tree and shook her head trying to free her head. She frowned as her stomach knotted. She bent over and felt her stomach lurch. She gagged then had to say hello again to her papaya. She stood up and wiped her mouth. She was going to be sick again. She fought it back and started making her way back to the camp.

Sokka looked up at his sister walked back into their camp. He held up a mango to her.

"Here. Hungry?" Katara snarled her nose and clamped her hand over her mouth. She stumbled over to the bushes. Sokka watched as his sister wretched. He frowned and looked back over to Zuko and Aang who were rolling up their sleeping bags. Something had definitely gone wrong. Those two had acted different since Katara had been freed. He knew that something had happened between each of them and Katara, he just didn't know what, or to what extent. He had a pretty good imagination but he didn't like to think into it. And now, she was sick. What next.

Zuko stood up straight and looked into the forest. Toph's eyes narrowed as she became very still. She soon was facing the same direction that Zuko was looking. Sokka turned and listened to see if he could hear something. Aang narrowed his eyes and tried to see into the forest at what every one was sensing. Zuko ran over and grabbed Katara. He jerked her away from the bushes and over to Appa. He half helped half pushed her onto the large beast. Aang was atop the animal with a gust of wind. Sokka helped Toph onto the animal before getting on himself. Zuko turned and ran over to his ostrich-horse. He untied it quickly and gave it a swift slap on the back. The animal voiced it's complaints and took off. Momo jumped onto Zuko's back as the fire bender jumped up onto the large bison.

"Yip yip." And the animal was in the air. Katara leaned over the the saddle and looked down into the small clearing. A group of men broke through the bushes and stared up at them. A twinge of fear shot through Katara. There were three men down in the clearing, but one of them stood out among the others. He was supposed to have been dead. She had stabbed him with an ice dagger and Zuko had buried him. She had seen his grave. He was supposed to be dead.

She looked with wide frightened eyes over to Zuko. Zuko stared down at the man as they spread off through the air. He turned and met Katara's eyes.

"Didn't you kill him?" She stared at him with eyes the size of mangoes. Her stomach complained at the thought of a mango.

"Didn't you bury him?' They looked at each other then looked back to where the small clearing was just a speck in the distance. She shuttered as she laid back against the saddle rim. Her mind reeled. How did they find them? As if they didn't have enough problems already. She closed her eyes as her stomach curled again. She tried to force the thought out of her mind. But it wouldn't listen. She had noticed a great difference in her. Her stomach a was tighter then normal under her naval. Where she normally had a small lump of fat, now it was gone and it seemed hard. She shook her head. Then there was the nausea. She opened her eyes and looked over at Zuko. She took a deep breath and turned to look over at Aang. She felt tears start to sting her eyes. She clamped her eyes shut tight. She was not going to cry. She opened her eyes as the wind shifted direction. Aang was taking Appa down. They had gotten far enough away from the men, over a mountain range and across a river. It would take the men forever to find them if they stayed still, but considering they had to keep moving, it was highly improbable that they would find them at all.

She wrapped her arms around herself as she slide down off of Appa. Tears burned her eyes as she warded them off. A sudden burst of anger shot through her. Dammit! They should have told her what happened! They should have filled her in on what that damned demon did with her body! No! Instead they started ignoring her. They acted as if she was still the demon. She took a deep breath and shook the anger away from her. They had to have a reason for acting like such ass holes. They had to. She watched as Zuko slid down off of the animal. His black hair lifted for a moment revealing his face, but all to sudden it was hidden again behind his bangs. She brought her hand up to touch her hair. It hadn't grown out as much as she would have hoped. It was still short and still butchered. She watched him as he helped Toph off of the animal. She took a deep breath and tried to tell her knotting stomach to take a break.

She watched as Zuko double checked his broad swords across his back. She frowned as she made up her mind. As the others began walking she walked over to Zuko. She grabbed his wrist and held him back. He looked at her coldly. She felt a pang of hurt as he looked at her with such disregard.

"Zuko. I need to talk to you." He nodded and started walking behind the others, just far enough that there conversation would be private but not so far as to loose sight of them. She walked beside him. She wasn't used to him being so cold. Even when they first started traveling together when she was hurt, he wasn't this cold towards her.

"I really need you to tell me what happened when I was possessed." Zuko looked at her for a moment and shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. It's over with." She frowned as the anger flared back up inside of her.

"Dammit Zuko! You act like you can't stand the sight of me. You can't look at me with out a look of disgust in your eyes. Aang won't talk to me, HELL he won't even look at me if he can help it. I know something bad must have happened, but everyone is so damned tight lipped about everything that I'm really scared." Zuko looked at her.

"There are things that happened that are best left unsaid. Once all of it is far enough in the past, then perhaps we can talk about it then. Right now I am done talking about it." He hissed. She stopped and stared after him. She shook her head as the tears welled up in her eyes.

"But Zuko..."

"But what?" He snapped at her. He stopped and turned around to look at her. She furrowed her eyebrows and covered her face as the tears began to flow down her face. She shook her head as she found her voice.

"Something is wrong." Zuko narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're crying because we aren't fighting over you. I was really wrong about you. You are juts another typical girl." She felt the tears over whelm her. She couldn't have him being so hateful towards her. She shook her head as her knees went out from under her. She dropped to her knees and shook her head. She wiped the tears from her face and looked up at him. She glared at him.

"You're a fucking asshole." Zuko shook his head and turned around to walk off. "You won't even listen when I'm trying to talk to you." He stopped and walked back over to her glaring down at her.

"Then fucking get to the point!" She looked up at him and then back to the ground.

"I think I might...be pregnant..." Zuko's eyes went wide as he dropped his rigid stance. He looked down at her with blank eyes. He shook his head and helped her up. She watched him. He was completely blank as they walked on. He didn't touch her, say anything, or even so much as glance at her. And that scared her beyond all reason. Once they caught up to the others, he turned to look at her with cold eyes.

"You really need to do some thinking, and so do I. Don't talk to me until everything becomes clear to you." She stared after him as he turned his back on her.


	7. Li Do Mi

She obviously couldn't talk to Zuko. She shook her head as the anger slowly crept back. She forced it down and followed a pretty nice distance behind them. She looked up as Aang stopped Appa. Sokka sat down on a small rock. Toph fell down next to him and closed her eyes. She watched Aang for a moment then walked over to him. She looked at him for a moment before she reached out and tapped his shoulder. He turned around to look at her, and frowned.

"Aang. I need to talk to you."

"Can it wait?" Katara's eyes snapped open wide and she stared at him. She grabbed him by the shirt and glared at him.

"No." She hissed and drug him a little ways away from the group. He pushed her hands off of him and stared at her.

"What's your problem Katara?" Katara glared at him.

"What's my problem? What the fuck is your problem? You won't talk to me, look at me or anything! I didn't do a damn thing to you and you and Zuko both are acting like assholes!" Aang looked at Katara with wide eyes. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She let out the breath and opened her eyes to look him straight in his.

"Aang. I'm pregnant." Aang's eyes got wide but he quickly shook his head.

"Well I wonder whose fault that is?" Katara clenched her fists and stared at him.

"What happened when that demon had a hold of me?" Aang shook his head and looked at her in disgust.

"Why don't you go ask Zuko, I'm sure he has a better answer then I do!" Katara took a deep breath and glared at him. That was it. She reached out and grabbed him by the collar and started dragging him.

"Katara!" She snapped her eyes to look back at him.

"Shut up!" Aang stared at her with wide eyes. He stumbled behind her as she pulled him. She drug him over and looked at Zuko. Zuko just glared at her. She shot her hand out and grabbed a handful of his shirt. She drug them over to a large rock and forced them to sit down.

"You two good for nothing, pieces of shit better start talking! I need to know what the hell happened when I was possessed and both of you are being so GODDAMNED HATEFUL! That I can't get either of you to be honest with me! So now you both start talking, or I swear to all the highest spirits you will learn the real meaning of water torture!" Zuko glared at her.

"Why should we explain anything to you?" Katara stared at him. She narrowed her eyes and backhanded him...hard.

"My fucking body has been used. And one of you took advantage of it, if not both of you! Now I am pregnant and the two possible fathers are treating me like trash." Aang just stared at her. Zuko looked over at Aang then looked back at Katara. She pursed her lips and nodded.

"Fine. You two want to be this way about it. I didn't want to have to do this yet but you have given me no choice." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked over her shoulder. "SOKKA!" Sokka ran around the tree and stared at her.

"What's wrong are you hurt?" She cocked her head to the side as she stared at Aang and Zuko.

"No. I'm not hurt. I'm pregnant." Sokka's eyes grew wide and he tilted his head a little.

"Say again..." She turned to look at her brother with tears in her eyes.

"I'm FUCKING pregnant! And they aren't telling me what the hell happened!" Sokka's eyes turned pure black as he turned to look at the two men. Almost instantly his bladed boomerang appeared in his hand.

"Which one?" He hissed. It was all he could say through his clenched teeth and tight throat. Zuko glared at the two and stood up.

"You want to kill someone, find the fucking demon that seduced us." He growled and started to walk off. Katara growled and sent a stream of water around him freezing him in place. He turned his eyes back to her and glared at her. The ice melted away and steam boiled off of him. Katara's face melted. She covered her eyes and shook her head.

"This wasn't my fault..." Sokka wrapped his arms around his sister as she started to cry. "It wasn't my fault. I didn't do this..." She shook hr head in Sokka's shoulder. Sokka shook his head as he rubbed his sister's back. He turned and looked at the two men.

"You guys are real smooth. You're blaming her for something she didn't have control over. How can either of you sit there and think she took advantage of you? How could either of you claimed to care about her and now when she needs you the most, you treat her like this? One of you are responsible, you need to start acting like it. Some men you are. Right now I am ashamed that we are considered the same." He moved and walked his sister away from them back over to Appa. Toph listened to Sokka for a moment then turned to glare at the other two through her blinded eyes. She stood up and walked over to them.

"You both should be ashamed. Maybe you two should figure out who had the most to donate, and figure out who has the highest chance to be the dad. Remember I smelled her on both of you." She turned and walked off. Zuko hung his head and shook it. He turned to look at Aang.

"Now what do we do?" Aang glared at Zuko.

"I know what I did with her...what did you do?" Zuko narrowed his eyes.

"I don't see how that is any of your business. But if you want to know tell me what you did first!" Aang curled up his nose, and then it disappeared. He shook his head. Zuko took a deep breath.

"Regardless of who did what, the fact is that she is with child now. She doesn't need us treating her like we have been. We need to take care of her and the child, despite who fathered it." Aang nodded in agreement with Zuko.

"She hasn't given us reason to hate her. If we should hate anyone it should be ourselves." Zuko looked over at Katara. She had pushed Sokka away from her and was sitting by herself.

"If you don't mind. I would like to talk to her first." Zuko looked over to Aang and nodded. That might be the better idea considering it was his child. Aang stood up and walked over to where Katara was.

"Katara." She looked up at him with weary eyes. She shook her head and turned her back to him.

"I don't want to fight any more." Aang closed his eyes and shook his head. Zuko was the one who should be talking to her first. It was his child after all.

"Neither do I." She turned to look at him. "Katara, I want you to know that I'm sorry. You need a friend right now not an enemy." Katara nodded she turned completely around to look at him.

"Then you will tell me what happened." Aang thought for a moment then looked back up at her.

"I know that things aren't going to be easy for you. But the night before you were freed from the demon..." He stopped. He didn't know why he was telling her this instead of the other, but he couldn't force himself to tell her just what had happened between the two of them. "You spent the night in Zuko's room...all night." Katara looked at him with wide eyes.

"Why wouldn't you just tell me." Aang frowned.

"It hurt me so much to see you go to him. I thought I maybe still had a chance with you, but you went back to him. I just knew that you had made your choice. After..." He stopped. No he wasn't going to say anything else along those lines. "I knew it wasn't for us to be together." Katara nodded. She kissed him on the forehead.

"That's all you had to tell me." She turned and looked at Zuko. He was sitting on the rock with his head in his hands. "I'm gonna talk to Zuko." She stood up and Aang grabbed her arm. She turned to look at him with unfriendly eyes.

"Don't." She growled. He quickly took his hand away as she walked off. He let out a long sigh. If she really was pregnant they were all in deep shit. Zuko looked up as she walked over to him. He moved over and let her sit on the rock next to him. She looked at him as tears started to well in her eyes.

"Why couldn't you just tell me?" Zuko turned to look at her and shook his head.

"How could I?" She looked at him.

"Open your mouth, generally words tend to come out that way." She laughed. Zuko shook his head.

"After feeling myself become so entranced by you, so connected to you...I just don't understand. I see now that it was Kuiodio, but you must understand. To know what I felt for your, and believing what I saw in your eyes to be the same feelings for me, It tore me to shreds to see you come back with Aang. I can remember you hugging me and his smell rolling off of you. I couldn't stand it. Loving some one as much as I did you...there are no words for it." She stared at him with wide eyes filled with fear.

"Wait...Aang..." Zuko looked up at her and he frowned.

"Yes...isn't that..." But his sentenced was cut off. She covered her mouth and ran. She ran as hard as her legs could carry her. The pumping of her legs began to throb but she pushed them forward. She could hear them calling out to her. She ran into the river without realizing it. She stopped and fell to her knees. Both of them! She clenched her eyes tight as the tears flowed from her eyes. She did both of them! She screamed into her mind. She opened her eyes and stared down into the water. Her breath caught in her chest as she stared at the reflection. It wasn't her own. Smiling orange eyes stared up at her as shimmering red hair framed the face.

"Not so high and mighty now that neither of them want you...are you Katara?"


	8. Me Rei La

Zuko stumbled into the water after Katara. He pulled her to her feet and stared at her.

"Are you okay?" She just looked at him. She narrowed her eyes. Something was wrong. Neither of them said straight out what had happened. They had just insinuated. She looked and him and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her

"Zuko...you said that you did love me. Was that past tense or do you still..." Zuko closed his eyes and thought about his answer very carefully. He was talking to a pregnant water bender and they did happen to be surrounded by water. He opened his eyes and looked directly in hers.

"Katara, I couldn't turn it off just like that.." He took a step closer to her and rest his finger tips on her stomach. "And now I have more to love." Tears welled in her eyes but she wasn't going to be distracted. She took a step back from him and glared at him.

"Then I am going to ask you this once and you had better answer me truthfully. And remember when this child comes into the world it's going to be obvious right away who was lying." She watched him but he didn't move from her. "Did we have sex?" Zuko looked at her and without blinking or even so much as movings his eyes he answered her.

"No." She narrowed her eyes.

"Did you have sex with my body while I was possessed?" Zuko fought the urge to curl up his nose at her.

"No. Katara. I haven't had sex with you or your body." She nodded and looked up at him. She fell into him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Then that means it's Aang's." She said through a tight throat. She frowned and pulled back looking up at him. "Is that even possible?" Zuko fought back his urge to laugh.

"Yes. Boys start producing when they are around eight or nine, but it doesn't become...alive..until they hit puberty around eleven or twelve." She frowned and buried her head in his shoulder.

"Dear god..I'm a pedophile." Zuko couldn't keep himself from laughing at that. She glared up at him with hard eyes. He looked down at her his eyes warm like honey.

"You aren't. Kuiodio is." His smile dropped as he pulled her close to him. He shook his head and ran his hand over Katara's hair.

"For the sake of your sanity, and Aang's, I do think it would be best if everyone thought this was my doing." She pulled back and stared at him.

"What? Why would you want...I don't understand." He looked down at her with a smile as a small blush crossed his face.

"If it hadn't been for you calling me ZuZu, it might have been anyway." She frowned.

"Zuzu? What the hell is that?" Zuko smiled and shook his head. He looked down and realized that they were still standing knee deep in water. He took a step back from her and helped her out of the river. She looked down and pulled the water from her clothes and his and sent it back to the source. She looked up at him with confused eyes.

"Wait...If you and I didn't..then what happened that night?" Zuko looked at her and took a deep breath.

"You aren't going to like the answer." Automatically warning bells went off in the back of her mind. She shook her head casting out of her mind. When she didn't say anything he took a breath and began to tell her. "I first noticed that something was really wrong when you wouldn't dry your clothes the way you just did. You had been throwing your self at me for two days, I just wrote that off to hormones though. I had went to your room to check on you. You fell into my arms and looked up at me. I must have been spelled by Kuiodio's tricks. As I said if you wouldn't have said that cursed nickname my sister gave me, I don't think I would have been able to stop myself..." Zuko frowned and blushed. " I stormed out, but it wasn't long until you came knocking at my door. You gave me this outrageous story about you getting...how can I put this..." He thought for a moment then growled in frustration.

"Ah hell. Fuck it. You told me that a week before your period you became horny." Katara's face lit on fire as a deep blush covered her face. "I knew as soon as you said that, it was a lie. I brought you to me and acted as if we were going to quench that awfully urge of yours. I laid you down on the bed and before you could protest, your wrists and ankles were tied to the ends of the bed. I leaned over you and looked into eyes that weren't yours and said 'I've been around Katara almost five months, I can tell when she's about to start...she doesn't get riled up, she gets bitchy." He looked at her for a moment before he continued. " Your body stayed tied to the bed the entire night. I sat against the door in a chair and watched you. You fought and fought against the ropes. But I wouldn't let you up. Not until I figured out a way to get you back into your right mind. Just before dawn, and long after you had gone to sleep, I untied your wrists and ankles. I gave your brother the wrong impression on purpose. When I came back and burnt your wrists, your brother had thought I lost my mind...that is until you couldn't heal yourself..." Katara stared up at him. She curled her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her as she began to shiver.

"You know me too well Zuko..." Zuko frowned.

"No...I don't know you well enough. You should know that by the way I acted towards you." She pulled back and looked at him.

"All in all, I'm still pregnant." Zuko frowned at her.

"How do you know for sure? Earlier you said you thought you might be, now you are so certain?" She looked up at him.

"My body has changed so much. And something just inside the back of my mind, I know it." She looked up at him and froze. His eyes were so soft, his facial expression was so loving. She looked away.

"Katara...there isn't a way I can tell you how ashamed I am of the way I treated you. I guess my pride was so hurt that logic wasn't pushing through." Katara nodded. She looked up at Zuko.

"I get it. I understand Zuko. But I still want to talk to Aang. I have to find out what happened." Zuko frowned.

"Katara. You're pregnant...doesn't that explain what happened?" She looked at him with a coy smile,

"No. I need to find out if it was worth it or not." She laughed.


	9. Ran out of notes

Katara looked over at Aang as they walked. She frowned. He had lied to her. He hadn't told her that he could be the father. The more she thought about it, the madder she got. Zuko put his hand on her shoulder but the glare she shot him made him take it off very quickly. Sokka was upset. He wouldn't talk to anyone. But all the sudden he turned around and walked back to Katara. He took her by the arm and looked at her.

"Talk to me Katara." Katara didn't say anything, she just leaned over and set her forehead on his chest.

"Let me get it figured out first." Sokka nodded and hugged his sister. She pushed away from him and looked around him to see that Aang had stopped and was looking at her. She narrowed her eyes and pushed her brother aside. Sokka watched her as she stalked over to Aang. He blinked for a moment then turned to look at Zuko.

"Are you the father?" Zuko blinked at Sokka then looked back at Katara. Sokka's eyes widened a little and he shook his head.

"I think I would have preferred you actually." Zuko turned to look at Sokka his eyes very serious.

"Then that's the way it will be. I already told her that I will take responsibility." Sokka frowned.

"Why would you do that?" A small smirk crossed over his face.

"We've already played house once." Sokka's face went blank as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You do care for my sister don't you."

"Very much." Zuko said as he looked over at Katara where she had grabbed Aang's ear and was dragging him off. "Just don't tell her that. Might make things weird." Sokka frowned for a second. He looked at Zuko then frowned harder.

"Wait. Did you just make a joke?" Zuko smiled and shook his head walking over to catch up with Toph and the animals. Sokka shook his head. Zuko might just be alright after all, might.

"Sit." Aang sat.

Katara looked down at him with tears in her eyes. She blinked them back. Dammit she was emotional. She took a deep breath and said the first thing that came to mind.

"You lied to me." Aang frowned.

"What?"

"You told me that Zuko was the father. You never told me that there was a chance you were." Aang blinked at her then furrowed his eyebrows.

"But there isn't. I mean...we didn't...unless I really don't understand how that works, there shouldn't be a way..." Katara stared at him blankly.

"Then what happened between us when we were alone." Aang sighed and looked to the ground.

"You told me that there was nothing between you and Zuko. That even though you wanted there to be that it would never work. He didn't show you the kind of attention that you needed..." Aang stopped as she sat down next to him.

"Go on."

"Things started getting...intense. I could feel the water in the pond calling to us. And it came to a point where my body needed the water and the water needed me. I thought since you are so connect to the water, that you must have been feeling the same. Before any clothes, other then my shirt, were removed. I rolled us into the water. I can remember you screaming. You jumped out of the water and the way that you looked at me scared me. It was like you were afraid of the water..."

"Must have been the demon." She said but a scowl was over her face.

"So if I didn't sleep with you, and I didn't sleep with Zuko..."

"You didn't?"

"No. But then why I do I feel this way? I know that I'm pregnant."

"How?" Katara rolled her eyes. Men just couldn't get it.

"I haven't had my cycle for one. But more then that, something in my mind just knows it. " She frowned. "Was there a time when I was out of sight? I mean that I wasn't around anyone?" Aang shook his head.

"No. You were with the either of us, or Toph or Sokka." Her head hurt. If she wasn't with either of them, or if she wasn't with a stranger, where did that leave her? Her eyes narrowed. Someone was lying. She stood up with a jerk. She took a few steps and froze. A sharp pain took her in the gut doubling her over. She hissed as she felt her insides were going to tear apart. Aang was at her side in an instant.

"Katara?! What?!" She closed her eyes tight and took a deep breath, but that intensified the pain and a scream tore from her mouth.

Zuko and Sokka both jerked their heads over to look at Katara. Before either of them realized it they were running towards her.

"What happened?" Sokka said as he came to a sliding stop. Zuko his the dirt and grabbed Katara's shoulders.

"Katara?! What's wrong?" Toph was right behind Sokka. Katara shuttered and sat up holding her stomach.

"I don't know...but whatever it is hurts like hell." Her eyes were glassy and blood shot. Zuko looked over to Sokka.

"We need to get water in her now!" Sokka nodded and took off towards Appa. Aang cocked his eyebrow and took the water pouch off of Katara's hip. Zuko grabbed it and gave Katara a stern order to drink. She did, but her eyes wavered as she slipped into unconsciousness. Sokka came running back with another water pouch in his hand.

"What happened?"

"She passed out." Aang said. Toph cleared her throat.

"She's pregnant right?" The boys looked at each other and nodded.

"As far as we know." Toph crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head.

"Then do you think that it is wise to leave her on the ground. Get her on Appa and let's get in the air." Zuko nodded and scooped her up in his arms. With the Avatar in front of him and Sokka and Toph behind him they ran straight to the large air bison. Aang lept up grabbing the reins. Zuko stopped and looked at the animal for a moment, pondering how he was going to get on the animal without hurting Katara. Toph stomped her foot, and a large piece of Earth pushed Zuko up enough from him to jump over. Zuko nodded a thanks as she jumped on with Sokka behind her. As the beast was in the air Zuko laid her down and raised her shirt exposing her abdomen. Sokka watched as Zuko set his hand over his sister's stomach. Zuko frowned and grabbed the water pouch and poured some of the contents on her stomach.

Sokka's eyes went wide as the water sizzled as it touched her skin. He leaned over and touched her stomach gently and pulled his hand back. She was burning up. He touched her arm, then her forehead and finally her neck. All of which were normal temperature. Sokka looked up at Zuko in horror.

"She's not having a.." Toph pushed Sokka out of the way and handed Zuko a papaya. Zuko took it and tore a piece of the peeling off. He pinched off a piece of the fruit and squished it between his fingers. He put it in her mouth and watched her. She blinked her eyes open and swallowed the fruit. She sat up and frowned, holding her stomach.

"What's going on?"

"You are kinda sick." Toph said shaking her head. Katara nodded and rolled over onto her side. She had just remembered that she was mad. Zuko touched her and she shrugged him off. He frowned and looked over at Sokka. Sokka shook his head telling Zuko to just leave her alone.

Katara closed her eyes as she found herself unbelievably tired. She drifted off to sleep. It wasn't too long before color and images began to form in her darkness. A smooth laughter rolled over her as Kuiodio appeared in front of her. The demons bright red hair flowed like flames around her as her orange eyes danced.

"What's the matter, Katara? Are you confused? Well you shouldn't be." Katara narrowed her eyes as the woman walked over to her.

"What did you do?" But she didn't get her answer, instead the spirit continued what she had been saying.

"It seems that neither of them are telling you what really happened. I'm guessing that you have figured out that one of them are lying. Has it occurred to you that it is possible that they both are?" Kuiodio didn't wait for an answer. She only laughed and set her arms on Katara's shoulders.

"Yes, my lovely little one. You are pregnant. And they both are lying. Lucky you. You get to decide who is going to be the father to your children." Katara blinked her eyes.

"Children? As in plural?" Kuiodio nodded.

"Yes. Two of them." She said touching Katara's stomach lightly. She kissed Katara on the forehead.

"An fire bender, and an air bender." Katara's eyes widened in horror. She took a step back and stared at the demon spirit.

"Then that means.."Kuiodio laughed again.

"Yes. Now you get it. Both of them are the father." She winked at Katara and smiled. "Like I said. Lucky you." Katara's eyes filled with tears of hatred as she stared at the woman.

"You bitch! You did this! You are trying to tear us apart!" Kuiodio's face went blank. She shook her head.

"No child. I want Zuko to suffer like he made me. You see once he gave me his blood, he became part of me. And when he took it back, it was a physical pain not just a prideful one. So merely by using you, I have gotten to him. You haven't any idea as to what is going through his mind about all of this. Don't be surprised if he abandons you." Katara covered her eyes and fought back the tears. Kuiodio's face went soft and she touched Katara's shoulder softly. She placed her hand over the girl's stomach.

"I could fix it though. All you would say is yes." Katara frowned and took a step away from the spirit.

"No. You're not tearing them out of me."

"But child. They aren't formed yet, no are they alive. I could simply take them away and they'd pass just like any other cycle. Mind you it would be a little more painful then normal, but you'd have things back to the way they were." Katara's nose curled up in disgust.

"That's horrible." Kuiodio smiled.

"Oh I don't think it is." Katara thought for a moment.

"What is going on with me now? Why am I hurting like this?"

"I did say that you are pregnant with an air bender and a fire bender, right now they are tiny, one a small speck of flame, the other a puff of air. They are battling to see who will be the dominate twin." Katara shook her head.

"You said they weren't alive."

"Yes I did say that. But you have understand. You're a water bender, and you have two completely different elements inside you that are not water. They are not only battling one another, but also your own immune system sees them as something that shouldn't be there. Regardless of whether or not they are alive, they are still different from you. It might be better on you to let me take care of them." Katara snarled her nose and shook her head.

"They are apart of me, and part of two men that I care for dearly." Kuiodio shook her head.

"You're really gonna keep that trash inside of you?" Katara spit in the demon's face before she realized what she was doing. Kuiodio's anger flared and her face turned demonic. Katara jumped with a start, jumping clear out of her sleep and almost off of Appa.

Sokka and Zuko grabbed her arms and hauled her up onto the beast. She grabbed her brother and wrapped her arms around him.

"Sokka, what the hell am I going to do?"


	10. Chapter 10

Sokka rubbed his sisters back as he watched the others make camp. She hadn't wanted to talk, nor did she want anyone touching her. She clung to her brother and almost refused to let go. She hadn't said anything in three hours. Sokka looked down at her; her face was blank and empty.

"Two..." Sokka frowned as he heard his sister's voice small and distant. He leaned back and looked down at her.

"What?" She looked up at her brother with blank eyes.

"Two of them, two babies..." Sokka's eyes widened as his eyebrows raised at her. He moved so that she had to sit up and look at him.

"What did you just say?" Katara smiled at him weakly.

"I'm ...pregnant with two." Sokka nodded and rubbed his sister's arm as she laid her head back down on his stomach.

"Whose the father? Aang, or Zuko?"

"Yes." Sokka frowned.

"I'm sorry which one is the father?" Katara's shoulders came up as she closed her eyes.

"I think...both of them." Sokka frowned and shook his head. What? He pulled her so that she sat up and looked at him.

"Explain that? I don't understand." Katara bit her lip and took a deep breath.

"I really don't know. I had a dream...or a vision.. I don't know but that demon was in it. She told me, that I was carrying two children. One a fire bender, and one an air bender. She also said that they had both lied to me...that I had..But I don't know if I believe that." Sokka stared at his sister for a moment, then shook his head. He stood up leaving her by the tree, and walked over to the others. She watched as Sokka said something to them. They all stood up and walked over to her. She felt like she was about to be put on trial. She had an unyielding urge to run. Zuko and Aang sat down on either side of her. It wasn't until that moment, that she figured out that she was claustrophobic. At least people claustrophobic. She stood up only to have her brother step in front of her. She sat back down and looked up at him.

"Katara. I think we have this figured out." She blinked up at Sokka. He smiled and ruffled her hair and looked over to Zuko.

"Kuiodio came to you and told you that we had both lied to you. That we were both the fathers. Well I think in a way she maybe right." Katara frowned. Aang nodded and touched Katara's shoulder bringing the attention to him.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that we had to 'do' something." Sokka nodded.

"The way I see it, all the demon had to do was impregnate you herself..." Sokka frowned and shook his head. "Damn that sounded weird." Katara cocked her eyebrow.

"Okay so the demon got me pregnant. I can understand that part. Now explain the part where you both might still be the fathers...?" Toph smiled.

"Pull a orb of water into your hand." She said picking up some loose dirt. Katara did as she was told and looked back to Toph. "Okay, I'm the demon." Toph said. Zuko and Aang both reached out and touched the dirt with the tip of on finger. Katara watched as they both touched the water, the dirt came off of their fingers and stayed with the water as they pulled their hands back. Sokka smiled. He thought that would make sense.

"See, Katara. The demon was the provider. She made it so that all they had to do was touch you after she invaded your body. I figure that is when you became pregnant. She just needed the...pssh..I don't know, I guess the genes from the guys." Katara nodded as she listened then shook her head.

"Wait...ok...there was no sex, so that's a good thing. But now this means that I am pregnant with twin demon babies?" Sokka shrugged his head and nodded.

"Yeah, pretty much." She snorted and stood up, she fanned herself with her hand as her forehead broke out in sweat. She started walking leaving the others behind. Zuko looked at Aang and stood up. He ran to catch up with her.

"Katara?" She shook her head and kept walking. He frowned and grabbed her wrists turning her around to face him. She looked at him with a frown.

"I'm hot." She said and set her forehead on his shoulder. "I'm pregnant. They're demons. My stomach is bloated...and I'm hot." Zuko chuckled and grabbed her shoulders pushing her back a little so he could see her.

"You are carrying fire bender, the fever is to be expected. " She looked up at him with a frown.

"The demon part doesn't bother you." He frowned and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him.

"Of course it does. But what can we do about it?" He said, but she didn't say anything. He frowned as her weight against him increased. He looked down at her. Her eyes were closed and her body was limp.

"Katara?" His frown deepened. She was unconscious, again. He turned and gave a shout out for the others. Sokka was the first to them and looked at Zuko with hard eyes.

"I didn't do anything. I think she's getting over heated. We need to get her to a physician." Sokka nodded. He turned to Aang.

"Cool her off the best you can." Sokka ordered as they all jumped onto Appa. Aang pulled some water from Katara's cantine and started to run his hand over her stomach when Toph grabbed his wrists.

"Not a good idea. If she's hot and you make her cold, you'll give her the chills. That is bad for her and the babies." Zuko nodded in agreement with Toph. He looked at Aang.

"Wind might be better." Zuko said. Aang nodded and let the water slip back into the pouch. Sokka landed Appa after twenty minutes, just on the outside of a small village. He jumped off and walked into the village. Zuko jumped down with Katara in his arms, and Aang helped Toph down. Sokka came back and met them.

"I've found a doctor. Hurry, he's waiting." He lead them into the town and to a small house. He pushed the door open and Zuko walked in holding Katara. The doctor looked up with cool ice blue eyes. He stood up from his chair, his features eerily beautiful, and his smile soft and welcoming. He had white hair pulled back into a pony tail, that hung in straight waves down to his knees. He pulled over his black fur coat and set it on the back of his chair.

"Bring her over here and set her on the bed." His voice was velvety as he spoke. Zuko felt dwarfed next to tall slim doctor. He laid Katara on the bed and stepped back. The doctor looked over her and touched her forehead gently. 

"Amiek, bring me some lavender water please." Zuko watched as a man entered the room. Not near as tall as the doctor, but just as breathtaking. His black hair was feathered around his face, and bangs hung down covering mismatched eyes. He handed the doctor a bowl and smiled gently at Sokka as he entered the room. 

"Don't worry, friends. Aix is one of the best doctors around. She'll be okay." The doctor turned to look at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"Flattering will get you nowhere, if you don't come help me." Amiek smiled and shooed them out of the room closing the curtain behind them. Sokka and Aang sat down on at the table, while Zuko and Toph took their seats on the floor. Zuko looked over at Sokka.

"Odd two." Aang nodded in agreement with Zuko.

"Yeah, did you see the man's eyes?" Zuko nodded and looked at Sokka as the boy started to speak.

"Didn't the doctor look a little like Yue?" Aang shrugged and looked up to see the doctor's assistant come out of the room.

"She's going to be okay. We have her stripped down and a lavender wash soaking in. She's resting." The doctor came out and smiled.

"She's awake. You can move on when you need to. Who is the father?" Zuko and Aang looked at each other and looked back tot he doctor. Zuko stood up.

"I am..." Aix smiled knowingly. 

"Then you already know why she is feverish. I hate to say this with you traveling in a group, but she needs to stay cool. So she has to have a little as a top on as possible." Zuko frowned.

"Just what does that mean?" Katara walked out of the room, her stomach exposed. The arms and waist of her shirt had been cut off.

"It means I have to walk around like this." She growled.


	11. Chapter 11

**Nothing bad in this chapter. Um the assistant speaks a differnt language. It was entirely made up. N E WAY R&R please please OH and a little bit of mush between men.**

* * *

Aix quickly mixed together a tonic and handed it to Katara. She took it and looked at the doctor warily. He smiled at her and pushed the bottle up closer to her mouth.

"Drink. It will calm the uterus." She frowned and looked at Zuko. Aix watched as she drank the liquid, making a sour face as she handed him back the bottle. He set the bottle on the table and watched her for a moment.

"Bleck..." She said sticking her tongue out. Aix laughed and sat down in his chair crossing his legs.

"Before you leave, we can offer you one more service." Zuko frowned and looked at the lanky doctor. Sokka took a step forward.

"Just what would that be?" The doctor's crystal eyes turned to him. He frowned for a second then shook his head a smile returning to his face.

"It's rather hard to explain." He turned to look at his assistant as he hustled about cleaning. "Amiek, come and give our little bon bon, a glimpse at why I keep you around." The boy turned his miscolored eyes to the doctor. He nodded and walked over to Katara.

"You can either lay down, or stand, it's your choice." Aang frowned as he watched the boy remove his gloves. He shook his head.

"Whoa, wait a minute. What are you going to do?" The boy turned his eyes to look at Aang. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not going to hurt her. If you are worried though, you can go first." Sokka looked at Aang, and Aang turned to look at Zuko. Zuko shrugged and looked at Katara. Aix laughed and stood up. He walked over touching Katara's shoulder lightly.

"I assure you, it is nothing that would put you in a more awkward situation. And it isn't anything vulgar." Aix took her hand and led her over to an examining table. She shook her head.

"I think I would feel less uncomfortable on my feet." Aix nodded and took a few steps back. Amiek walked over to her. He looked at her for a moment, then a soft smile broke his face.

"You really think I am going to hurt you?"

"You haven't really explained what you are going to do. So yeah, I'm a little nervous."

"Hah. Nervous?! Sugar Queen, your heart is beating out of your chest. I would say you a little more than nervous." Toph said trying to hold back her laughter. Katara frowned and watched as Amiek lowered himself to the floor. He knelt down on his knees and looked up at her.

"Ready?" She tried to keep the blush from rising on her face as a swarm of improper thoughts overtook her mind. She nodded. He looked down at her navel and brought his hands up. She tensed as he touched her slightly. He looked up at her for a moment then back down to his hands. His fingers fanned out over her stomach. He closed his eyes as visions filled his mind. Images flew and shot like lightening through his mind. He frowned and opened his eyes. He looked up at her for a moment then back down to his hands. He moved his right hand slightly, his pinky and ring finger pushing down the hem of her pants. He looked at the kiss-mark scar and looked back up at her with intense eyes. He took a deep breath and moved his hands to her sides and closed his eyes again. Katara frowned as something began to happen in her head.

"Close your eyes." She looked down at the man and did as he ordered. Memories flooded into her head that weren't her own. The feel of flames across the skin, crawling and burning deeper into the flesh, as cool tears begged for the suffering to stop. A cooling breeze rolling over her as she looked back at the temple as she fled. A flood of bright red as she bathed in the blood of her minions. Then blackness. Everything she had been seeing, all the visions disappeared. She opened her eyes as sweat trickled down her face. Amiek stood up, his legs wobbling as if he didn't have any strength. He stood up and glared down at Katara. He turned to look at Aix for a moment before he spoke.

"_Ver fui. Jusd lino tsiuy, Akngna prio dansui_" The happy melted away from Aix face as his assistant spoke in a tongue none of the others knew. The doctor turned to look at Katara, he shook his head.

"You all need to leave." Katara frowned and stared at the two men.

"What? What just happened? All the flashes and blurs? What was all that?" Amiek pulled his gloves on and disappeared into the back room. Aix frowned.

"My assistant is a very powerful clairvoyant, he sees things. Some that human's are not meant to see. Some of what he was seeing he showed to you. What the visions are usually supposed to show is the gender of your children." Aix stopped. He shook his head.

"My dear, I wish you the very best. And to all of you, but you all need to leave now." Zuko shook his head as they were pushed out the door. The doctor quickly shut the door behind them. He shook his head and looked at Katara.

"The only thing I would guess, is that he knows what you are carrying." Katara nodded and wrapped her arms around her bare stomach. She shook her head as anger started to seep into her. She growled and started walking, Sokka right in behind her. He started to say something when she turned around and looked at him.

"I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat." Sokka blinked at his sister.

"Isn't that my line?"

* * *

Aix leaned against the door and shook his head. He walked over to the other room pushing back the curtained door. Ameik was washing his hands.

"Are you sure, my love?" The black haired man turned to look at Aix. He frowned as he dried his hands with a towel.

"I've never been so sure of anything, trinket. This is bad for all of us." Aix shook his head bring his long white hair around over his shoulder.

"It is her problem now. I think we would do best, if we left it alone. If we get involved.." Ameik nodded as he walked over to the taller man. He pushed Aix's hair back and laid his head down on his chest.

"We get involved, and we're involved."


	12. Chapter 12

Aang jumped off of Appa as they settled down for the night. It had only been a week since the doctor freak out. He watched as the others went out the norm. Zuko started a fire and Toph made make shift shelter for the night, while Sokka scrounged for berries and other goodies. He quickly fed and watered Appa, not forgetting to feed Momo. He stretched out on the ground and looked up at the purple painted sky. He took a deep breath and let it out with a huff. He sat up and looked over at Katara. Again she was with Zuko, and again they were walking into the woods. He rolled his eyes and threw himself back down to the ground.

Katara walked in silence as she wrapped her arms around herself. Her arms were cold, but her stomach was open to burst into flames at any given moment. Zuko walked beside her taking in the quiet, lavishing in the silence of the woods. The natural noises surrounded him, his breathing and his heart beat quickly taking on the rhythm of the earth. The sun was almost behind the far mountains but he could still fill the life giving rays tickling over his skin. The heat spilling from Katara was enough to drive him mad. He knew that fire nation women dreaded pregnancy, especially if they were not bender's themselves. A gift of the fire nation, they knew when their child would be a bender before they were born. Fire is a life force. It must be present in the womb during development or the bending ability would be lost. He looked over at Katara. Her face had gotten a little rounder and he couldn't help but notice the small bump on her exposed stomach had become noticeable. He frowned for a moment as they continued to walk. She was merely a few months, should she be showing? His thoughts were cut off when Katara stopped. He turned to look at her as he stopped as well.

"What?" She turned to look at him with pain in her eyes.

"I need water." He frowned.

"Are you thirsty?" She shook her head.

"No, I need water. I need to feel my element." Zuko nodded and they continued to walk, a little faster paced now. They had spotted a small lake from Appa as they flew over. It wasn't very far. They came upon the small lake surrounded in thick foliage. Katara smiled and pushed her shoes off of her feet. She stepped into the the water. Her head lifted to the sky as her eyes closed. Zuko watched in a mixture of curiosity and admiration. Katara's chest rose as she took a deep breath, and he could have sworn when she let the breath out slowly, that smoke passed over her lips and spiraled up into the night sky. With her eyes still closed she moved deeper into the water. Zuko kept his eyes on her and when she started getting waist deep, he noticed the steam rise from the rippled surface of the water. And still she walked, chest deep. Shoulder deep. Chin deep and then she was submerged.

She pushed herself under the water and opened her eyes. She looked around at the dark glory surrounding her. She let her body go limp as the current pushed her this way, pulled her that. The cooling sensations crawled over her skin, caressing her muscles, tickling the back of her neck with her still cropped hair. She moved in the water and felt the water move in her. She vaulted off of the drop off ledge and dove deeper into the lake. The pressure grew only slightly she turned her eyes skyward and could see the moon's ripple fractured form.

Zuko scanned the surface of the lake, crossing his arms over his chest. He would give her a few more minutes then he was going in after her. The smooth mirror of the water broke as she surfaced. She was close to the center of the lake. A crooked grin came to his face as she spat and pushed her hair out of her face. She moved towards him until he watched her stand up in the water.

"Come swim with me." He shook his head.

"No." She dropped her shoulders and shook her head. She moved through the water with a grace as she came up on the bank with him. She reached out and touched his arm slightly. They both jumped backwards as a spark shot out between them. They were standing a good three feet apart both rubbing the part that received the shock. Zuko looked up at her with a worried face.

"Are you okay?" She nodded. She looked back up at him with a smile.

"See. You should have gotten in the water when I told you to. Please?" He shook his head.

"You want me to get electrocuted." She shook her head and a fog of sadness covered her eyes. She pulled the water from her clothes and sent it back to the lake. She quickly pulled some of the water from her hair and sent it too with it's brothers. Zuko watched as her entire demeanor changed, just because he wouldn't swim with her. She rubbed her arm and turned too look at him.

"Come on. We need to get back to the camp." Zuko frowned. She was pissy again. He caught her arm and stopped her. She turned to look at him with a glare. He pulled her back to the edge of the water. She looked at him for a moment and a smile crawled over her face.

"Are you really?" He frowned in mock irritation at her. HE kicked his shoes off and pulled his shirt off over his head.

"If I get shocked, you're gonna get beaten." She stepped up close to him taking him off guard. She grabbed his hand and placed it over her stomach.

"You can't make idle threats like that any more." Zuko frowned.

"You are Katara, right?" She frowned at him and rolled her eyes. He shrugged as he watched her step into the water. "I have to be sure." He stepped into the water after her, half expecting to be knocked on his butt from an electrical current. Nothing happened except the cool water lapping around his ankles. Katara took him by the hand and pulled him out toward deeper water. But he planted his feet when they got knee deep.

"Sorry, but I'm not going any further." She turned and frowned at him.

"You were at sea for years. Tell me you are not afraid of the water." Zuko frowned at her and shook his head slightly.

"I'm not afraid of the water. I'm afraid of the creatures in it. You don't know how deep this lake is and what kind of beasties may be in it." Katara took his other hand in hers and looked up at him. She took a step closer to him. Close enough he could feel the warmth over her abdomen.

"Let me show you my world, Zuko. If only this once." Zuko felt a knot tie in his throat as he looked down into her radiant blue eyes. A surge hit his chest and he felt like it was getting harder to breathe. Katara's eyebrow faltered as concern took over her face. He stared down at her and could feel the air growing thicker, and hotter.

"Zuko? What's wrong?" He moved slowly as if not sure his body was going to allow him to do what his mind thought he was doing. He brought his hands away from hers and cupped her face slightly in his hands. He brushed his lips against her. The gentlest of graces that could be considered a kiss. He closed his eyes as for a moment he took in her breath. He kissed her on the nose and took a step back.

"Show me your world Katara." Katara's face was bright with blush as she led him deeper into the water. Once they got to the water chest deep she went under. He took a deep breath and followed her. She held his hand tight as they swam into darker waters. She stopped and brought her self up right and turned to look at him. His cheeks were puffed out like a chipmunk-toad. She held back the urge to laugh. She watched as the current pulled his black hair away from his face. They swam upwards. She broke the surface and watched him come up.

"Don't strain your cheeks out to hold your breath, you'll just hurt yourself. Relax." She said and submerged again dragging him back down. They were a good ten feet under the surface when she stopped diving. She again turned her self and looked at him. She let go of his hands and relaxed her body into the water. Zuko was rigid, but inch by inch he relaxed. He let the push and pull of the water consume his thoughts. Other then thinking of what might be just a foot under his feet wanting to eat him. With that thought he shot to the surface. Katara was right behind him. They swam back to the bank

As Katara pulled the water from their clothes and they pulled their shoes back on, Zuko watched her. He would never be able to show her his element in the way she had shown him. To be able to be engulfed and surrounded by your being with out it harming you was a wonder. He pulled his shirt over his shoulders they started back to camp.

Katara was curled up in her sleeping bag between her brother's sleeping form and Zuko's. She was sleeping peaceful until a noise in the night brought her straight up. She listened to the night. She looked around. The fire was dead, only smoldering ashes remained. The make shift stone shelter that Toph had stomped up was still and quiet. The sound of breathing sleep was the only noise breaking the silence of nature. But something tickled at the back of her neck. She crawled forward to the edge of the shelter and looked out at the dark forest. A curling sound echoed through the trees as a gust hit her in the chest and threw her onto her back. A shrill laughter cut the air, but was gone on the wind. Katara sat up her hand wrapped tight around the handle of her brother's bladed boomerang. Her eyes glinted to the sleeping form of it's owner. He groaned in his sleep and rolled over. Her eyes turned to look at the others, Zuko beside her, Aang beside him and Toph on the far side, with a space of about four feet between them. Her hand tightened around the handle as she looked down at Zuko. She moved and straddled his chest placing the bladed edge of the boomerang right at Zuko's neck. She started to push down and spill his blood when his yellow eyes snapped open. She stared at him for a moment and leaned back as he sat up. He frowned and stared at her pushing the blade away from his neck.

"Katara?" She just blinked at him. His face went stone as he watched a sheen of orange pass over her blue eyes. He glanced at the others who were sleeping sound. He pushed her back out into the night as he stood up. He looked down at the boomerang still gripped in her hand.

"Gonna kill me now?" Katara's eyes went wide as the weapon fell to the floor. Tears welled in her eyes and she grabbed onto Zuko like he was going to fly away.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what...Zuko, I'm so sorry!" Zuko wrapped his arms around her and looked out into the night. He pushed her back and looked at her.

"Let's walk for a while. You might feel better." And so they walked, his arm over her shoulder, until they came back to the small lake. He felt Katara's shoulders grow rigid as they got closer to the bank. With a quick shove her threw her into the water. She caught herself from falling face first and pushed herself up on her knees. Zuko grabbed her and shoved her deeper into the water. She tried to scramble past to the bank and out of the knee deep water. He grabbed her and threw her back into the water. He pushed her down by her shoulders holding her under the water. Her body thrashed, and her back arched. Her hands clawed at his arms trying to pry them away from her. Bubbles surrounded her face as she fought him. Zuko closed his eyes and turned his head. Her hands came up to his face her fingernails dragging down his face drawing blood to the surface. Her body began to spasm and jolt.

Zuko loosened his grip on her shoulders but didn't stop holding her under. He watched her face as her eyes shot open, the irises a bright orange color. Zuko was thrown back as Kuiodio forced herself out of Katara and into the open air. With smoke and the rank smell of sulfur the demon was gone into the night. Zuko scrambled over to Katara and helped her sit up. She coughed and sputtered. He ran his hands over her face then dropped them to her stomach.

"Are you okay? Is everything alright?" Katara nodded as a shiver over took her.

"What happened?" Zuko frowned and pulled her into his arms. He held her tight as they sat in the water.

"She got you again." Katara frowned.

"Why are we in the water?" Zuko stroked her head, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Water is a pure substance. Demon's can not withhold a possession when they come in contact with it. While they are in the hosts body, water can hurt them."

**PLZ PLZ R&R. I want to know what you think! And thanks to all my loyal reviewers. Blue Arrow, Blue Tiger, Liooness, Lord Melkor, Kuroi-Hoshi and LW! I'm sorry if I missed someone. You all know I lurv ya!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Well, I guess it's clear, Katara. You made your decision." Katara jerked to look at the bank. Aang stood there watching them.

"How long were you standing there?" Aang shook his head.

"I'm seeing all I need to. It would have been nice if you would have let me know." Katara pushed away from Zuko and stood up. Her blood was boiling, and it was almost as if Aang could smell her anger, because as she approached him his eyes grew wider and he took a few steps backwards. She stepped right up to him, only a few inches away from his face and growled.

"Do you realized that, once again, I was possessed? Do you even realized that I tried to kill him? Did it cross your mind that he had to get rid of the demon before I did? Did any of that ever occur to you!?" She yelled. Aang cowered down as she stared at him waiting for an answer.

"No..." He squeaked in a small voice. Zuko came sloshing out of the water and she turned to glare at him. He stopped looked at her and turned around walking back into the water. He didn't know what he was going to get yelled at about, but he knew it was coming.

"I thought you were afraid of the water!" She yelled at him as he walked away from her. He threw his hands up over his shoulders.

"I'd rather take my chances with the beasties. Thank you." He stopped and stared out at the center of the lake. He had a sinking feeling that he should have kept his comments to himself. A large disturbance bubbled up in the center. He felt the other two slosh up beside him and stop, as a large reptilian head shattered the surface of the lake. Large orange eyes blinked at them. The creature opened it's large mouth revealing teeth as long as Zuko's arm. The long necked creature bent down and looked Zuko straight in the eyes. A strong sulfuric smell filled the air as an figure began to appear on the head of the beast. Kuiodio sat with her legs spread wide straddling the creature's brow. He dress showed off a large expanse of thigh, both inner and outer, the hem dipping down at the crotch to keep everything from hanging out. Zuko looked up a with wide eyes at the very pissed off demon. She leaned forward stretching out on the monster's head.

"You never learn. How dare you interrupt one of my best possessions. I had complete control! You little bastard. But.." She laid down on the monster's head circling it's gills with her finger, her cleavage threatening to jump out of her dress.

"You forget one tiny thing. You, I know. Every last fear, every little secret. The taboo things you think, the horrible things you have done." She smiled wryly. "And that adorable little face you make mid climax" She sat back up and looked at Katara. She stuck her hand out pointing a jeweled finger at the girl.

"We need to talk, little girl." With that the spirit snapped her fingers, and the two women were gone, leaving a very disturbed Zuko, a very confused Aang, and one very hungry sea monster all by their selves.

Katara coughed and waved the sulfur out of her face. Kuidio had taken her to an empty relic of a temple. The walls were crumbling and the scent of death filled the air in a thick fog. Kuiodio walked past her towards a large mirror, that greatly resembled the one in the spirit realm. She turned and looked at Katara with a sick smile.

"You think you're special?" She hissed with an air of arrogance. She fanned her hand out dramatically looking over the girl. "You think you are really hot shit, huh?" Katara frowned and crossed her arm over her chest.

"I don't know what you are talking about, but you sick little obsession with Zuko has got to come to an end. It can't be healthy." Kuiodio nodded.

"Ah yes. Sarcasm. I love it. But you see just because you are carrying a demon child, does not make you an oddity." Katara frowned but didn't let the confusion show on her face. Kuiodio smiled and waved her hand over the mirror. "Take a look, maybe you'll recognize some people."

Katara frowned and watched as images started to form in the reflection. Two figures blurred out then focused clearly. Katara held back the urge to gasp as the mirror clearly showed the doctor and his assistant. White hair spilled over milky shoulders, a pair of mismatched eyes staring upwards. She watched the two for a moment then realized what she was seeing. Her face turned bright red as she jerked her head to look away. Kuiodio laughed in joy as she watched the men in one of their private moments. She giggled and looked at Katara. She waved her hand over the mirror again bringing a new image to the forefront.

"Take another look." Katara clamped her eyes shut and shook her head.

"No. You're disgusting! You are truly invading their privacy." Kuiodio shook her head.

"Not with this one." Katara peeked one eye open then turned to look fully at the mirror. Her jaw fell slack as she watched a handsome boy in the mirror. He was chewing a piece of straw as he pushed back his black hair. He threw his head back and laughed. Katara took a few steps forward.

"Jet..." Kuiodio smiled. As she again waved her hand over the mirror again.

"Here's a real kicker." Katara blinked at the demon and watched as an all to familiar face showed up. Golden eyes stared out of a pale face, a glint in them so determined and so dark that the demon herself seemed jealous. The girl threw herself into a backwards flip, and landed bolting lightening from her hands. But just in a snap the mirror was only a mirror again, and Katara stared at herself in the aged dusty glass. Kuiodio moved out to Katara, her body swaying in a manor that let all who viewed it know that she was not unfamiliar with the sensuality of a woman's body.

"Now tell me, precious. What did all of those people have in common?" Katara frowned and just stared at the spirit. Kuiodio threw her head back and laughed. She walked around the girl tracing her hand along the girls already swollen abdomen.

"They are all demon bred." Katara glared at the demon.

"You are lying!" Kuiodio stuck out her lips and shook her head.

"Not this time, precious. While I am renowned for my weaving of fabulous tales, this is not one of them. The good doctor, a seed I planted in a Northern Water tribe girl, all it took was a little lust planted in a wandering Earth Kingdom hermit. His, hehe, beloved assistant was born into aristocracy in the Fire Nation. But not as a noble, he was born as a whipping boy for the noble's son. But it wasn't very long that his mismatched eyes and demonic visions turned him into a vagabond. Now this Jet, of yours, is a different story. Not by much though. His parents were both Earth Kingdom, as you know, but I had mix things up a little bit. Too bad he didn't survive his stay in Ba Sing Sei." Katara stepped back and frowned.

"Jet's dead." Kuiodio nodded. She held out her wrist.

"Just chalk another one up to my collection." Katara frowned and shook her head.

"He would have never handed his life or his soul over to a Fire Nation demon." Kuiodio shook her head.

"No, but considering that he is of my making, he didn't have much of a choice. And do I honestly have to explain Azula?" Kuiodio frowned and looked down at Katara's bubble belly. She looked back up at the girl.

"Tell me that you have noticed that you're pregnancy is progressing at an accelerated rate? " Katara nodded dumbly. She had no idea what was going on and she wanted back in the water. For some reason she felt safe there, and not just because it was her element, anymore.

"Good then that means it is going normally. Demon fetuses tend to grow faster. You should be ready for birth in about three months." Katara blinked and shook her head.

"Excuse me?!" Kuiodio smiled.

"Yes, Shiaon and Dsni will be their names." Katara felt her anger grow.

"My children will be named what I name them. You have nothing to do with it!" Kuiodio cocked her eyebrow.

"Oh is that so? Well regardless, that is already their demon names. You can call them what you want, and raise them how you please. After all they control their own lives, I have only so much I can offer them."

"You mean they don't have to be ..bad?" Kuiodio shrugged.

"Aix and Amiek chose their own paths and they are doing pretty well for themselves as goody goodies." Katara frowned and thought for a moment.

"What are their demon names?" Kuiodio gasp in fake astonishment. She covered her open mouth with two fingers.

"Now you know, I can't say their demon names, unless I'm calling them. If call them, It's all over for them. And at the moment I have no use for them. Hundreds of demon spawn have been born into the world. Most live normal decent lives, and unless something comes up, whether it is me being bored or a spiritual war or something, I don't need them. But it is so very fun to fuck with people like you." Kuiodio smiled and snapped her fingers.

Katara fell stomach first onto the head of the creature, and upon impact the creature turned to water. Aang was the first to Katara, but Zuko wasn't but a second behind. They helped her up as she coughed and sputtered. She pushed them away as she began to gag. She fell to her hands and knees as her body lurched. Zuko's mouth fell open slightly as a the dark water began to turn darker around Katara's face. If it hadn't been for the shine of the moon, he would have never seen the deep red that was spilling out of her. Aang saw it too and fell down beside her as she vomited up more blood. She was holding herself out of the water with one hand, the other was clenched tight onto her stomach. She caught her breath.

"Oh god..." She muttered just before another wave of gut wrenching gags took over her, forcing more blood along with the scraps left of her meals, from her stomach.

**Okay! Here's the fun part! I need two names for our babies, give me enough options to go with any of theses: Girl Girl, Boy Boy, or Girl Boy? ... What do ya'll think?**


	14. Chapter 14

Yuck Factor: 3 of 10

* * *

Katara's body arched off af the ground as she dug her hands into the dirt. Seering pain was coursing the length of her body. Her blood stung her veins and every breath she took had to be swallowed with a great deal of force. Her heart was going to jump out of her throat, and her insides were going to explode where they sat. She tensed up as another wave of fire tore through her. She clamped her teeth down on her lips as she fought the urge to scream. Tears ran down her face as her body jolted. The pounding in her head dulled the sound of her blood rushing in her ears.

Zuko and Aang watched as Sokka held his sister's head in his lap. They watched her lurch and claw the dirt, feeling a little more than useless. Zuko froze as a chilll trickled up his spine all the hairs on the back of his neck immediately standing on end. The smell of sulphur filled his nose. He turned and stared with narrowed eyes as Kuiodio materialized behind him.

Her orange eyes were narrowed as she looked at Katara. Zuko turned around and brought flames to his hand.

"What are you doing here?!" She turned her eyes down to look at him with out moving. Her eyes moved back to look at Katara.

"Remove yourself from my path." Aang jumped over besdie Zuko and frowned.

"You! Leave! Now!" She turned her hard glare to look at Aang.

"Very intelligent Avatar. Try forming a sentence next time." She took a step forward but they didn't move. A shrill scream broke through the woods as Katara finally let the noise spill from her mouth as she arched again. Zuko and Aang both looked back at her. Zuko shivered violently as Kuidio stepped through him. He watched her fire red hair sway as she walked over to where Katara was laying in pain. Toph frowned.

"Hey Spooky Spirit, you really have done enough!" Kuiodio looked over at the blind girl briefly then back to the writhing teen. She snarled her nose and looked at Sokka.

"Hold her still." Sokka kicked the demon's hand as she went to touch Katara.

"Get away from her!" He hissed. Kuiodio glared at him. She threw her hand out and sent him flying backwards. She hissed and turned to look back at Zuko and Aang. She bared her teeth her face becoming primal and something out of nightmares.

"I'm going to help." She growled. Before either of them could protest or move she jerked down and drove her hand through Katara. Katara's body archced as the woman's hand jerked back out. As she pulled it out a black dripped from her hand, with thousand of tendrils hanging from her fingers. She held the black up and watched as the tendrils began to move. Suddenly the creature was alive. The thousands of tiny black legs thrashed about, and a sound much like that of a child's scream broke through her hand. She crushed the thing in her hand until the legs quit moving. She looked down at Katara's wide blue eyes as they stared up at her.

"You should be more cautious when you move between worlds. You picked up a parasitic demon." Katara narrowed her eyes.

"All demons are parasitic." Kuiodio snarled her nose and turned, only to come face to face, with the three boys. Zuko narrowed his eyes.

"Why did you help her?" Kuiodio shook her head.

"I didn't help her. I helped me. I couldn't care less if she were to live or die. But once a mortal is under my spell, I don't like other demon's interuppting. It's rude." With that said she disappeared in a puff.

* * *

She frowned as she walked over to her throne. She wasn't happy with herself. She had let her regality disappear during her little chat with Katara, previously. She didn't come off as she had wished, instead she showed her temper. She sat down on her rock throne and ran a nail down the armrest. She frowned. She needed to shake things up a bit. The kiseichu demon didn't help things. He could have very easily brought the baby demons to full potential. She couldn't have undeveloped demons running amuck in the mortal world, she would have avatar's past breaking down her walls.

"Yel-dei-yic." She called flatly. The slimly black imp cralwed on his belly over to her, his face to the floor. In under a week she had killed four of his commrads, being that he was not about to push her anger.

"Yesh." She bit her nail as she thought. She turned to look down at the creature and frowned.

"I am in need of assistance." He looked up at her with one of his five eyes then back to the floor.

"Who I summon for yous, your greatness." She thought for a moment then a smile curled over her lips showing her sharp teeth.

"I have the perfect three in mind." Yel-dei-yic jumped up and stared at her. He clasp his grubby hands together and shook his head violently.

"No. plesshe not them. They eat I." She shot a glare at the imp causing him to cower back down. She stood up and smiled.

"That will not be their purpose here." She took a few steps down to the center of the cavern. She held her hands out in front of her and closed her eyes.

"Siadon, Shurinere, Sliyar." She whispered. The names echoed through the cavern and seemed to fill it. Yel-dei-ic jumped as the thick poisonous fog began to cover the ground. He lept up onto the wall and watch Kuiodio. She opened her eyes and looked at the floor in front of her. Through the fog three black spots appeared. She smiled as the three demons began to rise up out of the floor. She looked over each of them as they materialized. Flowing black tattered cloaks billowed around them. Capes and hoods covered their bodies, and only the metal that covered their hands could be seen.

"Beautiful." The three looked up at her. The center one took a step forward. Kuiodio smiled at the demon warmly. "The most beautiful wraiths in the spirit world."

"We're not wraiths. You know this, Kuiodio. You have summoned us, but we do not come cheap." She nodded.

"I know this."

"What is it that you want us for?" She took a step back and sat on her throne crossing a leg over the other.

"Get right down to the nitty gritty don't you..First show me your faces." She couldn't help but feel the poison grow thicker as the three stared at her. She shivered as the metal over their hands scraped as the brought their hands up to pull back their hoods. She stood up and looked over them in awe. A pair of solid white eyes stared at her as Shurinere took a step forward.

"Waste our time no longer. Give us the mission you ask of us or we will take our payment in blood." Kuiodio. She nodded.

"Very well. I have impregnated another human with my demon children. She has three male guardians that need a little time off." Six white eyes blinked at her.

"Do you want them dead?" Sliyar ask, his voice material and velvet, even if it were thick with death. Kuiodio fought the urge in her loins. What she wouldn't have given to ravange the three of them then and there. She shook her head casting the thought away from her.

"No. Not dead and not hurt. Other than that surprise me." The three demons looked at one another then back to her.

"The mission is acceptable." Saidon hissed. "Now payment."

"There is a blind girl traveling with them, you may have her as yoru payment."

"What use do we have for a blind human?" Sliyar growled. Kuiodio stood up and wlaked over to the three.

"She isn't a normal human. She is a master Earth Bender. " The three looked at each other.

"She would be ours..?" The three ask, the three different voices melting to one.

"Yes. "

"Very well then." Shurinere stated flatly. With the clank and hiss of metal rubbing together, the three were hooded again. They melted back into the floor and Kuiodio fell back into her throne. She rubbed her forehead. Yel-dei-yic jumped down from the wall and waddled over to her side.

"Something wrong?" Kuiodio giggled at the statement. She let out a puff of air and looked over to the imp.

"I am just contemplating on how I could shake the hand of their creator."

* * *

Katara walked briskly. She had absolutely no lingering pain since that, whatever it was, was pulled out of her. She stopped. She grabbed a tree and took a few deep breaths. Zuko and Aang were at her side in a heart beat.

"What's wrong?!" Zuko growled. Aang psuhed Zuko's hands back and grabbed Katara's shoulders.

"Are you okay?" She laughed and pushed them off of her with one hand.

"Yes. I'm fine but Fwui and Uihni are having a fight I think." Zuko and Aang frowned at one another then looked back to Katara.

"The babies?" They both questioned. She nodded as she stood back up. Zuko shook his head..

"What kind of names are those?" She msiled as she started walking.

"Fwui is the firebender, Uihni is the airbender." Zuko's eyes widened.

"What!? You are naming the firebender FWUI!? What kind of name is that!? Absolutely not! My child is not going to be named Fwui!." Katara turned and cocked her eyebrow at him.

"Okay, but my child is. Considering that Kuiodio is actually the father." She hissed and turned around. Zuko stammered and narrowed his eyes.

"Katara, think! Think about what you just said!" Katara nodded as she continued to walk, forcing the two of them to start walking to keep within earshot.

"I know very well what I said Zuko. I may be pregnant, but I'm not stupid."

"Now I didn't say that."

"No but you insinuated it."

"I did not."

"Zuko, actually you did." Aang piped up siding with Katara. Zuko shot the young avatar a dirty glare.

"You stay out of this!" Zuko snapped.

"I can't stay out of this, this is my business too." Aang growled.

"How do you figure that?" Zuko hissed back. Aang stopped and crossed his arms over his chest. Zuko stared at the boy just daring him to say something stupid.

"I am the last Airbender. And Katara is carrying an Airbender. I am the only one who could have given her those pieces. Any firebender that touched Katara could have been the donor." Aang smiled.

"You little bastard!" Zuko growled and droped down knocking Aang's feet out from under him. Aang jumped up and started to retalliate when Sokka jumped in the middle.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Calm down. Who hungry?!"

* * *

LoL R&R


	15. Chapter 15

**Nothing major. Oh yes there is Cussing. Lots and Lots of curse words. Lioness, that warning is for you :) Cussing, Drugs, Sex, and Anger. Doesn't that all just make the perfect pie?**

**Yuck Factor: 7 of 10 for implied naughtiness.**

**Fluff Factor: -10. No love. No love at all in this chapter. **

* * *

Katara and Toph decided to leave the male hormonal creatures to themselves. Katara had decided that the men were bothering her at the moment and she wanted to be away from them. If they killed each other that would only solve her problems. She laughed at her self inwardly. How horrible of her to think something like that, regardless of the truth there was in it. They wanted to fight, but she wasn't allowed to join in. She didn't play fair. She had pregnancy hormones on her side and that gave her an advantage. Toph couldn't join either. Apparently the piss party was for males only. What fun was that? So she decided to just go with Katara. Maybe she would just pick on Katara, only a little though. Okay, maybe a bit more than a little. She didn't get to pick on Katara very much any more since the two tongue draggers decided they wanted to fight over her.

* * *

They guys sat at a table slurping down their noodles. There was a thick air of silence between them as they glared at each other. Sokka had to get them to be quiet, and stop the bickering. So they ate. But now the silence was almost suffocating. He didn't know how else he could do it. At the moment there was more than one thing Sokka didn't know. He could feel eyes watching them, but they were the only patrons in the tea house.

At least that he knew of. He looked over at Zuko and frowned.

Zuko had grown very still. He had stopped mid-noodle when a smell caught his attention. It was like nothing he had ever known. A powerful sweet scent that hung heavy on the tongue but made the senses crave more. His eyes moved to find the source, only to find a stream of smoke billowing softly out of the back room. Sokka stood up as the smoke soaked into his skin. He moved over to the door where the stream was wafting out. He pushed the door open and took a deep breath.

A pair of void eyes narrowed as the boy took the hook. Saidon and Sliyar turned to their companion. Shurinere smiled as he willed the intoxicating smoke around the boy. Deep into the boy's lungs, and through the veins, the toxins hit his mind hard. Shurinere felt the boy start to loose himself in the succulent incense. He turned to his brothers and nodded his hooded head. He sunk down into the floor and crawled along the shadows until he found his prey. Zuko's body became rigid as the demon entered him. With a slump of the shoulders, the possession was sealed. Zuko stood up and turned to look over his shoulder. His sand colored eyes look directly at the two invisible demons perched on the shelf. Invisible they may have been to mortals, but Shurinere could see his comrades perfectly, down to the tatters hanging from their cloaks. Zuko smiled and shut the door behind him.

Sliyar turned to look at Saidon. He moved his eyes back to the door as a girl walked in. He narrowed his eyes as she looked over at him. Fear ran through her as she looked upon the demons. But she soon relaxed as she fell into his spell. She turned and looked at the two boys still at the table. Sliyar looked over the girl. She was tall and slender. She had black hair down her back and golden eyes. He shook his head casting the spell off of her. She walked on about her business none the wiser of the demon. Sliyar disappeared into the wall, and rematerialized. Saidon watched as Sliyar coaxed a more suitable woman into the tea house. She was thin, but well endowed. This one had brown hair, and green eyes. Saidon turned and looked at his brother blankly.

"Must you play favorites." Sliyar nodded.

"Fire Nation is not his type." He watched as the woman walked over and took a seat just in eye shot of Sokka. She leaned forward on the table, arching her back, as she did her shirt skirted up showing a sliver of skin. Sliyar looked over to Sokka. He looked back to the girl and tilted his head causing the girls skirt to move to show more leg.

Sliyar narrowed his eyes as Sokka's wandered over to the expanse of bare skin. Sokka stared at the girl for a moment, and Sliyar saw his opportunity. He disappeared into the wall. Saidon watched as the other demon took over the boy. Sokka's eyes turned to a powder color as he stood up. Saidon watched contently as Sokka walked over to the girl. After a few moments the girl stood up and the two left. There was only one left. Saidon wasn't as patient or as elaborate as his brothers. He just waited until the boy stood up to go find his friends. He took that chance to take over the boy.

* * *

Toph grabbed Katara's arm as she froze where she stood. Katara turned to look at the blind girl with question. She looked over Toph's face at the serious glare.

"Toph?"

"Something's wrong. Something dark and mean and very wrong." Toph said shaking her head. She wasn't even making sense to herself. Katara frowned.

"Do we need to find the guys?"

"Yeah, I think so." Toph said. Katara grabbed Toph's hand and they started running through the village. Katara remembered where they had left them, but she didn't know if they were still there.

They bust through the door to the tea house only to find nothing but the small table boy clearing the plates. Katara walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"The three guys that were sitting here, do you know where they went?" The small boy was around seven or eight. He stared with wide eyes at Katara's very pregnant stomach.

"Was one of them the daddy?" Katara' felt her eyebrow twitch as she tried to force a smile. She nodded through clenched teeth.

"Yesss." The boy's eyes grew wide. Katara's forced smile vanished. She frowned and stared at the little boy.

"Why? What happened?" The little bus boy shook his head and started wiping down the table very intently. She frowned and cleared her throat. The little boy turned and looked at her with his large innocent eyes.

"I don't know which one it was, but boy will they be in trouble." Toph's ears perked.

"Why?" The little boy looked to the floor as if he thought he would get in trouble. Katara thought for a moment then dug into her hip pouch. She pulled out three copper pieces.

"A copper a piece if you tell me where they are." The boy looked at her then looked at the coins in her hand. He stuck his hand out and she dropped the coins in his palm.

"The mean looking one, went in there." He said pointing to a room with a sign that read 'Restricted.' "The goofy one left a while ago with one of the Hosi girls." He said pointing out the door. "And the last bald one, left just a few minutes ago out the back." Katara nodded her thanks and gave the boy a pat on the head.

"Thank you sir." The little boy gathered his dirty dishes and made his way quickly back to the kitchen. Katara turned to look at Toph.

"Who first?" Toph shook her head.

"We know where one of them is. Why not him first?" Katara nodded. She was mad, so mad that she wasn't thinking logically. By god she better be right on who was the goofy looking one and who was the mean one, because if she wasn't: someone was going to die. She walked with Toph over to the door, but Toph grabbed her arm.

"Wait a minute there Sugar Queen." Katara looked down to Toph and frowned, knowing that it didn't do any good.

"What?"

"Can't you smell that? That smoke? You stay out here. I'll go get him. You really don't need to be breathing in that stuff." Katara started to argue but just about the time she opened her mouth she felt like the twins started playing kick the snow ball with her bladder.

"Fine. But hurry." Toph waved her hand behind her.

"Yeah yeah." She said as she opened the door. The room was so thick with smoke that it hit Katara hard as Toph disappeared into the thick of it. Katara gagged and threw the door shut covering her mouth. She was going to be sick. She ran out the front door.

Toph tried not to breath in much of the smoke as she moved toward who she thought was Sparky. She grabbed his wrist, and it was hot to the touch. Yep. That was him. She pulled him up with a jerk and drug him out of the door into fresh air, her lungs hurting from trying to hold her breath. Katara walked back in the tea house wiping her mouth when she froze. She stared over at the man with Toph for a moment. Her eyes widened as she realized it was Zuko. His eyes were glazed and the bright red that rimmed them both didn't match the paleness of his skin. He squinted his eyes as he looked at her, his eyes dropping down to look at her stomach, then back up to her. He didn't say anything, he just stared.

Katara could feel the anger in her start to boil. If she didn't say something to him soon she would explode and the poor village would be a few miles below sea-level. She walked over to him and stopped a few inches from touching belly to belly. She covered her mouth and nose and took a few steps back.

"My god, Zuko!? What...I...uh..." She growled the anger clouding her judgement as she stared at his distant eyes. She felt her hand hit his face before she even realized that she was thinking about slapping him. Her eyes grew wide as his eyes turned back to look at her slowly. There was something wrong with those eyes. Danger hid just below the surface. For the first time, she was actually truly scared of Zuko. Not the things he stood for, or the pain that he might cause, but just pure fear. And still he said nothing. Toph's were narrowed. She grabbed Katara's shoulder and pulled her over to the side. She looked at Zuko and shook her head.

"That's not Zuko." Katara frowned.

"It has to be." Toph shook her head.

"I suggest we find the others. He needs to come down." Katara nodded. She turned back to look at Zuko. He wander over to the table and sat down. He wasn't there a second before he moved to lay on the bench on his back. He closed his eyes and folded his fingers behind his head. The girl's walked out, still baffled. Katara stopped and ran her hands over her arms.

"What was that smell?" Toph frowned.

"Opium, I think." Katara frowned.

"What?! I thought that was..."

"It's reserved for the higher-ups, but this village seems to have a surplus. Regardless, Zuko is out of his mind. He's ten thousand miles away and will regret waking up tomorrow." She said as they walked through the street, both trying to think of where they could find the others. Katara just happened to glance down an alley as they past. She stopped and took a few steps back.

"Toph..." She called staring at her brother. Without thinking she started down the alley. Sokka turned around and she stopped. His hair was out and framed his face. His eye were dark, as seemed if he had coal smeared under them. She took a step closer, and could make out the spots of blood that splattered across him. Toph walked up behind Katara and stopped, sensing the increase of pulse.

"Sokka?" Katara ask softly. The man snarled his nose, and wiped his hands on his shirt, freeing them of blood. Katara's eyes dropped behind her brother onto the form laying in the dirt. It was a young woman. Her skirt was pushed up to her navel, and her legs were open giving even the most ignorant of people an explanation of her condition. But Katara's breath caught in her throat as she looked up to the girl's head. Her eyes and mouth were wide as if she had tried to scream, but her throat had been ripped out. She hadn't been strangled, or suffocated. Her neck looked like she had been attacked by a rabbi-wolf. Katara took a step back as Sokka stared at her.

"Leave." He uttered in a voice a few octaves deeper than normal. Katara grabbed Toph by the hand and ran out of the alley. Her heart was beating out of control. What did she just see? Did she really see a woman spread eagle in an alley with her throat shredded? And did she really just see her brother standing over that woman with blood covering him? Katara's mind couldn't wrap around it. Something was wrong. That wasn't her brother. He wouldn't, he couldn't do what she thought he did. He was not a murderer, and he was not a rapist. She felt her nausea return. Toph grabbed Katara and slapped her.

"Calm down. Damn! You're gonna kill you and the kids!" Toph scolded. She frowned. "Something has possessed the guys. I wouldn't be surpised if your babies' mother was behind this." Katara nodded and then a thought hit her.

"Toph?"

"Yes?"

"That means we have a possessed and pissy avatar running around right now, right?"

"Oh shit." Toph growled.

* * *

"Oh no. She doesn't want me! She would rather have some damn fire bender that tried most of the time we knew him to kill us! Yes that's what she wants. She wants someone to dominate her! Stupid bitch. Then he has to show up and act like he is our friend. Hah. He'll kill us in our sleep if he gets the chance. I bet that bastard did sleep with Katara. I bet he did take advantage of her. Fucker.

Then they have to drag me into some fucking tea house, then they leave. What kind of fucking friends are they? I should slit all of there damn throats. All it takes is for some pretty piece of ass to walk by and Sokka looses his fucking mind! Perverted bastard. But I guess that's what women want. Somebody after one thing. I should have fucked her when I got the opportunity.

Maybe then she would be hanging on my nuts instead of his. This fucking world thinks I owe them something? I don't owe any one a damn thing. If the other Avatar started this shit, he should have finished it. How the fuck do they expect some damn twelve year old and a handful of teenagers to save the damn world? Some fucking sense they have. Sorry bastards should watch their owe asses. That's what they deserve. If the whole damn world would leave everyone else alone and mind their own fucking business, it might be a pretty damn decent place to live. Fucking planet should just blow up, and start all over. " Aang growled as he downed another glass of papaya ale. Barkeep couldn't argue with him. After all he was the avatar, and he was one hundred and twelve years old. If he wanted to drink, by spirits, he was going to drink. The fact that Saidon was pulling his puppet strings had nothing to do with it.

* * *

**Whew. Long chapter. Couldn't stop. Had to rant. Read and Review! Oh and I learned of this wonderous thing called a Brookie! It's half brownie half chocolate chip cookie! It's Mhmm.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yay. Chapter is ready! So you know,I was uuber stuck on this chapter and had no idea where I was going with it. But I think it turned out well.**

**Warnings: Blood, kitten related accident, pissy demons, and frightened cussing Toph. I think that covers it. **

**Yuck Factor: 8 of 10**

**Fluff Factor: 0 **

* * *

Aang frowned. The taste of blood tingled his mouth. His body was craving the life liquid. The hot feel of it on his throat, and the filling comfort of it in his stomach. He threw the ale glass across the room, shattering it against the wall on the far side. He stood up, and looked over his shoulder. He wanted to hunt. He wanted to feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He wanted to know what was the hell was wrong with him.

_**Relax. **_

_Who said that?_

_**I am only further enhancing your own desires. I am just pushing you to do the things you have thought about, but were to moral to pursue.**_

_Well, stop._

_**I have orders. Until my mission is complete you are mine to control.**_

Aang tired to fight the demon inside of him, only to bring a soft chuckle from his own lips.

"I am feeling the need for flesh." Aang heard his voice say as he walked out of the ale house. He couldn't keep his eyes from scanning over the dark city.

_I can't eat meat!_

_**You don't know how long it has been since I tasted flesh. Your useless morals will not stop my tasting blood. I believe I have let you have enough freedom. Away you go.**_

Aang was pushed again back to the deep troughs of his own mind, as the demon fed on his anger. Pulled his darkest thoughts to the surface, and filtered through his most secret desires. A fire lit behind Aang's now silver eyes.

"Here Kitty kitty." He called as he saw a small stray arma-kitten-dillo cross his path. This was about to get ugly, Aang's mind screamed as his hands summoned the kitty over to him. He picked up the kitten, running his tongue over his lips. His hands ran over the soft fur on it's head gently. The large black eyes looked up at him as the kitten purred. He smiled as the creature let out a small meow. Aang brought the small kitten up next to his mouth. His mind screamed as the craving for blood reached it's peak. Aang kissed the kitten gently and nuzzled it against his cheek. He knelt down and set it gently on the ground, giving it a soft pat on the butt. He stood up and looked around.

"And now for food." Aang's head lifted as his nose picked up things that it could never have before. He looked around and smiled as a mother moved her small newborn up to her shoulder as she bent down to pick up her basket. He smiled and walked over to the woman.

"Such a bundle. I will help you." Aang's heart froze. Not the baby. You can't eat a baby! Aang's hands wrapped around the small infant as the mother smiled appreciatively. He breathed in the smell of the child. So fresh, so clean. Aang tried to regain control over his body, but Saidon was having too much fun. He helped the woman to the cart and handed her her child. Aang felt his palpitations subside as he realized that the demon was truly screwing with his mind. Aang's mental self crossed his arms and tapped his foot as he waited for the childish demon to have his fun. Suddenly the mood changed. It became starved, and ravenous. Darkness fell over Aang, and he was no longer able to see through his own eyes. The demon had blocked him completely. That scared him beyond being able to see. He was moving, fast, swift, and with purpose.

* * *

Katara couldn't shake the image of her brother out of her head. The glare in his eyes was more primal than anything she had ever seen. What was going on?! Toph was scolding her again about her nerves, but she wasn't listening. She bumped into Toph as she stopped directly in front of her.

"Katara please tell me what you see in front of us?" Katara squinted into the darkness. She frowned. There were two figures in the shadows. One was bent over the other. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw a spray of dark fluid as the one on top ripped away from the bottom.

"I think I see something I shouldn't."Toph went pale as Katara looked back to her.

"Katara, that's Aang." Katara's eyes flew back to look at the shadows. Before she realized it she was running toward him, with Toph just behind her. Katara slid to a stop throwing dirt up around her. She stared as Aang was hunched over the body of a man. She could help but stare as Aang's hands tore into the man. His fingers dug into the man's throat, further ripping the jugulars. Katara was frozen, as she watched the blood spout and bubble at the the windpipe. Aang sat back on the man and turned to look at her. Silver eyes stared over at the two girls, as blood and tissue dripped from his face. He narrowed his eyes as he torn into a piece of flesh, chewing it like it was a fatty piece of jerky. Toph growled.

"Enough." She stomped her foot and sent a slab of earth up at a point towards Aang. The young avatar narrowed his eyes. He lept off the ground and flipped back over the slab and landed in a crouched position. The young boy scrambled back over to the corpse. Katara started to let him become familiar with the business end of a water whip, when he drove his hand deep into the man's abdomen. Katara felt her stomach lurch as Aang's hand pulled out the man's liver, and a fragment of the small intestines, blood and other bodily fluids dripping thinkly from his hand. Aang chuckled low in his throat and flung the innards at them. He drove his other hand into the same spot at an upward angle. He jerked with his entire body and rolled backwards. He popped up out of the backwards somersault and stood staring at Katara, dead in the eyes. He held the man's heart in his hand. Katara had enough time to shake her head before he sunk his teeth into the organ as if it were a papaya. Toph could feel Katara's heart beat with out even trying. Toph's ears perked and she sent her sense out to their side. Zombie-Zuko was walking their way. Katara turned as Toph hit her shoulder in time to see a head fly out of the darkness, thud and bounce on the ground, and come to rest at her feet. The eyes stared up in a fool's expression. Eyes crossed and tongue hanging out the side of the man's head. Katara frowned, as her mind began to enter chaos. A sharp intense pain shot through her stomach bringing her mind back into focus. She took a deep breath and steadied herself, but it hit again a few seconds later. Toph grabbed Katara as she went to her knee's holding her stomach. Toph froze as the calamity around them also froze. A scream tore through the night, and brought Toph's attention back to Katara.

Sokka walked over out of the shadows, blood still dripping from him. Zuko walked over and stood next to him, crossing his arms, and blinking his blood shot eyes. Toph pulled Katara tight against her, once in her life feeling a singe of fear that things were out of her control. Katara dug her finger's into Toph as another wave sent the pain deep into her back. Toph's mind exploded in realization. Then a surge of adrenaline laced panic took over as Aang's presence joined the other two.

The three men formed a half circle around the two girls. All three of them turned to look at one another. Simultaneously, the demons stepped out of the three, sending the bodies to the ground in a frozen state of unconsciousness.

"Little blind bender.." Saidon hissed warmly. Toph shivered as the darkness fell onto her with the force of a lead weight. Whatever had given her chills before the entire madness started was standing in front of her.

"Leave us alone! Get the fuck away from us!" Shurinere cocked a pale eyebrow and knelt down looking into the blind eyes.

"Such language." Toph jolted her foot up, but instead of landing the priceless kick along a jaw, her foot past right through..it? Sliyar laughed a deep and rolling laugh.

"You're friends are in very deep trouble." Toph growled. And pulled Katara closer to her. Katara arched her back as another volt of pain surged to her toes. She was now oblivious to her surroundings and lost in pain. Toph ran her hand over Katara's hair in a panicked attempt to comfort her friend.

"She's in labor." The three demons nodded and looked to the girl.

"That means our job is done, and you can have your friends back." Shirinere stated bluntly. Toph didn't like how that comment tasted on her tongue. Her cynical side took over and she snarled at them.

"...But? I know there's a but..." Saidon smiled and pulled Aang up by his invisible strings, then let the body fall to the ground with a thud.

"You are ours now."

"You are out of your fucking freaky ass mind!?" Toph growled sending a storm of pebbles down in an attempt to shower the darkness. Sliyar laughed.

"No we are not. You see, your friends have been very bad. And it will not take the villager's long to put out warrants for these three murderers." He said touching her black hair gently. Toph jerked away and snapped at the fingers like a turtle duck.

"My friends didn't murder, you did."

"This is true. But what you have to understand is that the villager's will have absolutely no clue that they were possessed." Toph's heart beat faster. _Great. More demons. Just my luck. _

"You're friend Sokka, will be sentenced to death most likely. The rape and murder of three women is a most heinous crime." Sliyar hissed.

"And the precious Avatar, will be incapacitated on charges of cannibalism due to intoxication." Saidon added. Shurinere smiled and watched the pregnant female start to sweat as the contractions grew stronger and more frequent.

"Not to mention what will happen to the ex prince, when he is arrested for an opium driven slaughter." Toph felt the taste of bile on her tongue as anger itched the back of her eyes.

"You will not get away with this!" The three demons stood up.

"We have more times than years you have lived on this Earth." the three said in unison. Saidon cocked his head to the side and threw his hood back. He stared through his white eyes at the girl.

"If you want to save your friends, it is very simple. Give your soul to us."

"Fuck you and the spirits you rode in one!" Toph hissed. She actually had nothing better to say. Her mind was in shambles, trying to think of what she was going to do. The guys would obviously not remember their night, and more than just her and Katara had witnessed Sokka and Aang's rabidness. Katara was in labor, and she couldn't see to help her. She couldn't even see the demons that were threatening her.

"Tempting as that may be, You don't quiet grasp your situation." Shurinere said patiently. "You are about to be forced to help deliver two demon babies, in which you are extremely handicapped. You don't have much of a choice. We will openly release our puppets in a grand show to prove their possession, and thus their innocence."

"I will help you to deliver theses demon safely."Sliyar added.

"Why did you do this!? As if we don't have enough demon trouble?!" Toph demanded. Saidon grew tired of the questions.

"We were hired to distract the men until she was forced into labor, thereby completing the mission. Our payment was you."

"I will never be some servant to a demon."

"As I said, Pretty one, you don't have much of a choice. But to sweeten the deal, we will assist in getting Kuiodio off your friends backs." Toph narrowed her eyes. She frowned and forced back tears as Katara screamed again.

* * *

Kuiodio sat up as three black spots formed on the floor. She had been distracted by one of her other toys and had forgotten to keep track of the wraithes. She smiled as they materialized up from the floor. She stood up leaving the bloody half dead man chained to the wall. She walked over and giggled as they threw back their hoods. She looked over them, taking in their demonic beauty.

"Well?"

"The girl is in labor." Sliyar answered softly.

"Wonderful."

"I will aid her in the delivery. You should know better than to impregnate a human so young, and with two at that." Kuiodio snarled her nose. Her bright red lips twisted into a cruel smile.

"Oh little wraith. I do as I please." The three were inches away from her, in a blink. Shurinere had her by the throat his metal claws digging into her slender neck.

"We are not wraiths! We are demonic spirits" He hissed causing her to snarled her nose. Saidon narrowed his eyes at her as she spoke.

"You were created. You are mere whispers of the human scoundrels you once were. Why else would you be so easily employed by a demon?" Kuiodio gasp in a deep breath. She grabbed Shurinere's wrists as he brought her off of the ground. He wasn't supposed to be able to hurt her. Mortals, dead or otherwise, could not hurt demons.

"We were not created. We sprung for the depths of hate formed over the years before you were even an idea thought up. We are thousands of years older that you are. We take jobs because we wish to. You will treat us with the respect you show elders. Keep your tongue or we will show you how a demon dies." Kuiodio felt the bite of the metal into her neck. Shurinere threw her to the floor. She watched the three golden haired demon's turn.

"You three do look good for your age any way." Saidon turned and threw his hood up glaring at her.

"Keep your comments to yourself, whore. Your fornication with all things mortal, demonic, or otherwise, is a disgusting habit. You are a disgrace to those who are true demons. If you were full demon, you would hold yourself with pride. But you have the same lusts and urges that are seen in a moose lion in heat. Don't forget, you insolent little whelp, that your mother's blood still flows inside your demi-demon veins."

* * *

**That's the end of that chapter. Do let me know what you think, ni? Hope it wasn't to much of a drop.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Whew. I had trouble with this one. I hope it is worth it. TT.TT**

**Ok. I'm fine.**

**Yuck factor: This is a hard one. It really depends on the squeemish level of the reader.. I'll say 5 to be safe.**

* * *

Toph felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest in one grand explosion. The demon trio had returned after disappearing from her senses for a second. Sliyar smiled and brushed the back of his gauntlet against Toph's face.

"We will uphold our end of the deal now. Don't worry. Everything will be over shortly, chaton." He stood up and looked to his brother's. They stepped back into the bodies of their puppets, and just like by string the bodies stood up. Sokka walked over and picked up Katara, her arms wrapping around his neck instinctively as the pain coursed through her. Toph followed as the demons took Katara to a small out shed behind the main merchant. Sokka sat the girl down gently and looked over to Toph.

"Keep her as comfortable as possible. We will be back once we dispense the public's suspicion of murder." Toph nodded numbly. She sat next to Katara and grabbed her hand.

Zuko turned to look at the other's from the doorway. He looked down at the pregnant girl then looked over to Sokka motioning at the growing commotion.

"Sliyar, if we are going to do this, we need to get away from her." Sokka nodded. The three of them disappeared down the dark alley, into the main street where the winding paths all met. The three stood back to back as the guards gathered. It hadn't been very long before the city's guards were ordered to capture the three murderers. A smile spread across the three faces simultaneously.

Aang stepped forward and scanned the guards that stared at them, making sure that he made eye contact with each one of them. He brought his hands up, palms facing the sky.

"Surely you wouldn't arrest the Avatar." Saidon cooed his voice thick with age and maturity that the twelve year old body could not possess. He watch the guards shift uneasily in their own skin, eyes glancing at the others to see who would falter first.

"You are all impecunious, vacuous lesions on the face of this most menial satellite." Sliyar hissed as he looked over the faces of the now baffled men. Shurinere smiled as a purring chuckle rolled over his lips.

"He means to say your are all dead where you stand."

"You are under arrest!" One particularly brass guard yelled from the back of the pack. The three disguised demons turned in one fluid motion to glare at the man. Their glare sent a parting affect leaving the lone guard in their sight. Saidon smiled.

"Oh? Well you see you cannot arrest us, only these bodies." He looked to the others who nodded their borrowed heads.

"Possession isn't as easy as it used to be. We used to take over a body and run amuck. now the guards have gotten too smart."Shurinere said and looked over to possessed Sokka.

"You see, poor mortals. We are in fact demonic spirits. We were feeling a little restless, as we do. So we decided to have some fun. These bodies were the perfect hosts. Hoep you don't mind having to clean up our little mess."Sliyar nodded Sokka's head towards the guards.

"If you don't mind. We are finished with these bodies now." Shurinere smiled. Zuko's eyes rolled to the back of his head and fell to his knees. The guards shuddered as a chill filled the air. Zuko's body began to jolt as his body paled. The boy's mouth fell slack as a thick black fog began to spill over his lips. A shiver inducing laughter pierced the sky as Zuko's head fell back and his back arched. A column of fire jolted from the boy's mouth. The guards watched as a figure robed in black stepped down from the flames. Torn cloth danced around the demon, only glints of metal shining through the darkness. Saidon rolled his eyes inwardly. Shurinere was always one for show-boating.

"Impressive?" Saidon cooed as the wind began to thrash wildly around the trio. Aang's hands came up at his sides. The guards felt their weapons fall from their hands as they watched the young avatar rise into the air. The wind tore around them in more furious gusts. Sand and dirt stung into the skin, and slashed rashes into the flesh. Aang's eyes began to glow white as a cyclone began to form around him. Lightening flashed in the whirling winds, and danced across the sky. The guards' eyes widened as Aang's body fell limply to the ground as the demon crossed his arms in the avatar's place. Slowly he lowered himself down to the ground as the tornado's fury began to die.

Two dark creatures of hell stood in front of the guards glowing white eyes glaring deep into them. Sokka was the last mortal still with a demon inside. Sliyar wasn't one for the theatrics of his brother's but he couldn't be out done. Sokka stepped forward and knelt to the ground on one knee. His hand becoming his support. Slowly the boy's skin began to prickle, and the veins began to surge. The black fog surrounded the boy as he began to cough. The shadows stretched out to him, not even the oil lamps on the corners could break the darkness as it crept in toward the boy. Slowly the shadows crawled over the boy covering him in darkness. Almost as if planned, Katara's screams three blocks away intensified, breaking the rolling of the wind with a painful and near primal roar. Just as the scream reached it's loudest Sliyar lept from the boy's back sending the body rolling forward. He landed hard on the ground with a loud thud and clank perfectly in line with his brothers.

The three took a step towards the guards. As if someone had dropped a gust of pure energy in the middle of the guards they scrambled. Sliyar turned to look at the boys as they began to come around.

Zuko grabbed his head as the pulsating head ache of over indulgence shot zigzags through every crevice in his brain. His stomach rolled as he felt the thick coat of opium on his tongue.

Sokka opened his eyes warily. His mouth still tasted blood, and his body was still starved for attention, all too obviously ready for another go. His entire body ached and his hands felt stiff.

Aang sat up and stared at the three demon's in front of him. His eyes were wide with terror as he looked over his shoulder to his friends. It didn't take the other two long to lock their stares on the dark trio as well. Sliyar stepped forward and looked down at the young avatar.

"We must hurry. Come." Zuko stumbled to his feet his hands tight in fists. He shook his head.

"We aren't going anywhere with you." Sliyar shook his cloaked head. Saidon walked past the boy.

"Very well then. You can miss the birth." Zuko and Aang looked at each other then to Sokka who was fighting to remain standing. The three demons bolted off, surprising the three mortals. They each scrambled to follow the demons, though they didn't know if that was what they should do or not. Zuko was the first to round the corner, to where the shed stood, and he froze. He could hear Katara crying, her screams, and the painful moans. Aang stopped next to him and listened. Sokka pushed his way towards him. He had witnessed one birth, he would fry before he let his sister go it alone. Sokka looked up at the two demons standing guard on either side of the shed door. Sokka walked in and looked down at his sister. Bright streaks of red etched patterns across his sister's skin. Her hands dug into the dirt leaving tiny ruts from her fingernails. Sokka's attention came over to a figure in the corner. He turned to see the third demon. Sokka's eyes narrowed as he watched the back the creature.

Sliyar could feel the boy staring at him. He turned as he pulled his cloak off and cocked a golden eyebrow at the boy. Sokka's eyes darted back to his sister. Sliyar pulled the cloak from his shoulders and let it fall into the shadows. He walked over and looked over the girl. She wasn't ready for the babies to come yet. He could tell that with her clothes on, but it wasn't really up to her.

Sokka's eyes burned with fought back tears as he looked at his sister. She arched her back as she dug her feet into the dirt, calling out for the spirits to just take her. He turned to look back at the demon when he heard metal scrape. He watched as the man pulled his gauntlets off.

"Just why are you here!? You have done enough damage!" Sokka growled, bringing the snow eyes to look at him.

"You do not know how to birth a demon. I do. So I suggest you silence yourself." Sokka's shoulder's squared.

"I will not shut up!" Toph frowned and sent a pebble to hit Sokka in the knee. He frowned at her and picked the rock up to throw it back.

"Sokka. Think! You're good at that." Sokka narrowed his eyes at her as he brought his arm down and looked over at Katara as she moaned. Sliyar knelt down next to the girl and rested his hand on her swollen abdomen. A contraction shot down her, causing her to arch of the ground. Sliyar forced her back down flat.

"Be still." He growled. Sokka half snorted and half growled as he took a step forward. He looked down at his sister as she opened her eyes. Sokka just about jumped out of his skin when he saw her eyes. They were solid black, whites and all.

"Yheblec Ne Miyot Ajm!?"Katara screamed her voice thick dark and not belonging to her at all. Sliyar brushed the girls hair out of her face and looked at her.

"Gsirr slsi reutri sjam. Bodokobit." Katara's eyes fluttered closed and her body went limp. Sliyar sat back on his heels and looked over the girl. Sokka's eyes were wide.

"What the hell was that?!"

"That was the language of demons." Sokka shook his head.

"WHAT!? How does my sister know it and where did that voice come from?" Sliyar looked at the boy sternly.

"That wasn't your sister, it was the babies." Sokka's eyebrows shot up. He blinked a few times and cocked his head side ways.

"Come again?" Sliyar sighed as he ran his hand over Katara's stomach again. With a swift movement Katara's shirt was slip in half. Sokka looked with wide eyes from his sister to the demon back to his sister. "What are you doing!?"

"I don't have time to explain. If you have questions feel free to ask my comrades." He hissed as he pressed down in various spots along Katara's stomach. Sokka watched with wide eyes as small bumps moved under his sister's skin. Sokka made a noise in the high regions of his throat and brought Aliyah's eyes to him with an amused look.

"It is just the babies moving." Sliyar looked over at Toph. "Could you hand me that towel to your left, chaton?" Toph moved her hand away from Katara and grabbed the towel. She held it out and he took it his eyes lingering on her for a moment. Sokka frowned.

"Why are you helping my sister? You're a demon." Sokka stated blankly as he looked over at Toph. The demon glanced at him for a moment then looked back to Katara. He ran the towel over her face, down her neck and over her stomach, so that she was as free of sweat as possible.

"We have our reasons. Now if you would, step outside with the others." Sokka frowned.

"No. Are you kidding? This is my sister. I'm going to be here for her." Sliyar's white eyes landed with a sharp glare at the boy.

"Listen, as I said before this is not a normal birth. Demons don't deliver as humans do. Now leave." Sokka started to protest then Sliyar shook his head. "If you must stay then fine. But keep out of the way." Sokka nodded. Sliyar set the tip of his fingernail down on the skin just below Katara's naval. He drug it to the side sharply, slicing the skin as he went. Sokka felt all the blood leave his face in one mad rush. Sliyar brought his nail back to the starting position and followed the same path in the other direction. Blood curled up over the cuts and down her sides. Sokka frowned as he tried to swallow the lump that formed in his throat.

"Couldn't she have them normally?" Sliyar growled as he continued to slice deeper into the girl's stomach.

"Demon babies will tear there way out if they feel they have been in the birth canal too long. They will shred, tear, and rip whatever stands in their way of that first breath. There are two babies in here, and by the time we had one normally the other would have already torn her internal organs to shreds. Now shut up." Sokka nodded. He felt himself fight back a gag as the demon drove his hand down into the tissue.

"Shurinere! Bring the fire bender." Sliyar yelled over his shoulder. The demon appeared at the door way with Zuko at his side. Zuko's eyes widened as he set eyes upon the demon with his hand wrist deep in Katara's swollen belly, and both her and the demon covered in blood. Zuko's anger switch turned on almost immediately.

"Get your hands away from her!?" Sliyar growled and held back his urge to just destroy the whole lot of them. Mortal men, especially those between fourteen and thirty, were the most difficult of creatures.

"Grab that iron shaping rod, and bring it here." Sliyar ordered. Zuko started to argue only to have a rock hit him in the head. Zuko glared at Toph as he picked up the rod. Sliyar nodded as he pushed his other hand down into Katara's body.

"You, Sokka, grab the towel." Sokka grabbed the towel and held it warily. "You, fire bender, I want that rod's tip scalding red. Understand?" Zuko nodded. Sliyar curled his hand under the first baby and pulled. The babies head came first from the flesh. The blue shivering lump of pinkish purple baby. Sliyar set the baby in the towel on Sokka's lap. He clamped his fingers tight around the cord closest to the child. He bent over and, just as Sokka had seen his gran-gran do with a piece of string, bit the cord free. That was it. Sokka's eyes rolled back and he fell backwards his knees bent under him. Sliyar quickly tied the baby's cord, using Sokka's lap as a table. He picked the child up by the feet and gave it a sharp slap on the behind. A shrill scream lit the air.

Zuko's heart felt like it was going to burst with emotion. Sliyar wrapped the baby tight in the towel and looked over at Toph.

"Care to hold the little one, while I get the other, chaton?" Toph held her hands out and Sliyar gently placed the baby in her arms. She curled her arms up and held the child close. She was still frightened half out of her mind, but something was different. She could feel the air around the child change temperature randomly.

"This is the air bender." She stated more than ask. Sliyar grinned, his pointed teeth catching his lip.

"Yes." He said as he pushed his hand under the other child. He pushed his other hand in the warm blood oozing as he moved through.

"Zuko, Is it? There is a towel in that bucket there to your left. It should be slightly damp. Warm it to your usual body temperature." Zuko sat down the rod and picked up the towel doing as he was told.

"Saidon! Hyd somwa hkju. Pisodta! NOW!" Sliyar barked over his shoulder. He moved his hands so that he had a good grip on the infant and pulled. He brought the child out quickly and set it in the warmed towel. He repeated the process of cutting the cord, He wrapped the child quickly and handed it to Toph as well. He shoved the iron rod into Zuko's hands.

"Heat it now." Zuko did as he was told, noticing that the demon's actions were becoming quicker and more frantic. The demon grabbed the glowing iron from the bender's hand. He set the metal against the long cut he had created. The flesh sizzled and cracked as it cauterized. He pulled it away taking bits of the charred flesh with it. He tossed it to the dirt next to the girl. He reached into his sleeve and pulled out a needle. Zuko frowned at the needle, for it was unlike any he had ever seen.

"That needle?" Sliyar threaded it quickly.

"It's made from a dragon bone. You're grandfather is to thank for it." Zuko frowned and started to continue the banter but stopped and pushed the questions to the back of his mind. Sliyar quickly ran his needle and string through one side of the opening over the wound and out the other side. He stitched up the nine inch cut quickly. Sliyar sleeved the needle again and moved up to Katara's head. Her looked at her for a moment. He set his hand on her chest just between the rise of her breasts. He pulled his hand up causing the girl's body to arch from the ground. Zuko's eyes grew wide as the red etching that covered Katara was pulled to the center location under the demon's hand. Sliyar pushed the girl back down, his hand under her back. He bent over the girl and set his lips against the circle of red. He sat back and Zuko drew in a sharp breath. The circle was gone, but Katara's body was beyond pale. She looked like a corpse, down to the blue tint in her lips. Zuko startled out of his semi-trance as a thud hit the ground next to him. Zuko felt the nausea resurface. Saidon had thrown down the body of the man he had decapitated during his possession. Sliyar looked over at his brother.

"No. Not enough. Drs sih returi sando liskis rrd Sokka." Saidon nodded and pulled the body back out. He returned a moment later with one of the women that Sokka-puppet had killed. Sliyar nodded. Sliyar bent over and set his lips against the woman's neck where it had been crushed and torn. He sat up and his lips were stained with blood. Zuko watched in horror as Sliyar bent down and set his lips just over Katara's heart. Zuko's eyes widened further as the color began to return to Katara's flesh. Sliyar sat back and watched the girls' face. He set a hand on her chest. His eyes narrowed and he shook his head.

"I was afraid this might happen." Zuko's heart dropped and his blood became thick and icy in his veins.

"What? Did she loose too much blood?" Sliyar shook his head.

"No. Blood loss isn't a problem. Her breath has left her. She's been taken to the spirit world." Toph's arms pulled the twins closer to her absently.

"Katara's dead?"

* * *

**There. The end. Of this chapter at least. Thought you'd never get here huh? Well as always let me know what you think. Hope to update soon. If you have any questions as to translation don't be afraid to ask! V.v**


	18. Chapter 18

**This one is shorter then the others. But the next chapter will make up for it. **

**Yuck, Fluff, and Creepy: 0**

* * *

She drew in a painful gasp as she sat up. She shook her head and opened her eyes groggily. She jumped backwards when she came nose to nose with a face she knew all too well. Katara stumbled to her feet and stood up, staring at the taller woman. Katara felt her chest puff up as she stared up at Kuiodio.

"What do you want now?" Katara hissed. Kuiodio smiled and her eyes narrowed.

"Welcome to the after life, beautiful." She smiled and gave Katara a swift slap on the back. Katara frowned and looked down at her hands. She hadn't even realized that her heart wasn't beating. She looked after the demon with wide eyes.

"I'm dead." Kuiodio smiled as she sat down on her rock throne. She smiled and threw her legs over the arm rest.

"Yes. Dead as dust. Too bad. Zuko and Aang will have to raise the babies all by themselves. Ah. Isn't that sad." Kuiodio mock whined as she bit a fingernail. She threw her head back and let out a deep throated laugh. Katara frowned and felt her teeth grit. She bent down and picked up the largest rock she could find and hurled it as hard as she could toward the demon. Kuiodio's head snapped to the side as the rock hit her dead on. The demon's face turned primal as she roared out of her chair. She came within inches of Katara, but the girl just stared at her with hate filled eyes.

"What are you going to do kill me?" Katara hissed at the demon. Kuiodio lips bared back bringing a more animalistic side out of the women.

"I guess you didn't know even the dead can suffer." Katara snarled her nose and slammed her head forward into Kuiodio's nose. She straightened up and rolled her shoulders. She had always wanted to do that. Kuiodio let out a shriek and back handed the girl with one hand while grabbing her face with the other. Katara got to her feet, still amazed that Kuiodio's blow hadn't hurt. Could the dead hurt? She said they could suffer?

* * *

Zuko held the small child in his hand and stared at the demon's. Aang held the other and shook his head. Sokka had come around just in time to hear that his sister was dead.

"Are you kidding me?!" Sokka screamed. He grabbed his head as he paced the ground outside the shed. He forced back tears and anger as he tried to keep his head about him. Zuko watched the boy pace with wide eyes. He looked down at the tiny child in his hands. A head full of black hair covered the small child's small crown. His heart was thudding hard in his chest as he pulled the baby close to his chest.

"She's gone Sokka. I don't know what we are going to do, but we can't change that." Zuko said gruffly. Aang shook his head.

"No. I got her from the spirit world before I can do it again."

"Foolish child." Saidon said as he covered the girl's body in a black cloak he had pulled from the shadows. "You can enter the spirit world. You could even see her and talk with her. But she was taken by the gate keeper. You could not bring her back."

"But maybe one of you could." Toph chimed up. Her face was stone hard as the three demons turned to look at her, the three men looking as well. Sliyar cocked an eyebrow as he fastened his cloak around him.

"Oh?" Toph frowned and narrowed her eyes for effect.

"You three knew that Kuiodio had meant to kill her." Zuko hissed. Sokka frowned his clenched hands trembling on the verge of rage.

"You fucking demons." Aang stood just shaking his head as he looked at the three.

"No..." The one word brought all the others' attention to him. Aang blinked as if he hadn't known he had spoken. He moved his eyes slowly to look at Zuko.

"He wouldn't have tried to save her, if he did what you said." Zuko looked to the baby air bender in his arms. The demons stood with their arms crossed listening intently to the bantering, but their eyes settled on the small blind girl. She was still 'staring' at them. Had she had sight she would have burned a hole straight through the center of each of them. Shurinere stepped forward and squatted down looking at the girl closely.

"So, what is it kitten? What is it that you are thinking so intently on." Toph clenched her hands into the fabric of her clothes.

"Not one of you answered my question." Shurinere stood up and looked back over his shoulder at Saidon, with a nod of approval, he turned back to look at Toph.

"We can." Toph nodded. She moved her head to look in Sliyar's direction. She had gotten a good feel of their energies. Each had a distinct flare of energy.

"Bring her back." Sliyar laughed.

"We can, but we won't." Toph stood up with a jerk. The earth trembled beneath her feet causing the three mortal men to silence their bickering and stare at her.

"Then kill Kuiodio." She growled her knuckles cracking with the strain in her fist. The three demons let out a ringing laugh. With a blink they disappeared into the shadows, and were gone. Toph felt her jaw strain as she fought back the torrent of emotions that were pressing down on her. The earth buckled under her feet and sent pebbles away from her. She covered her eyes and fell to her knees. Sokka walked over and hesitated before he set his hand on her shoulder. She latched onto his legs in a vice like grip. He felt panic surge through him. She was shaking, but no tears fell. A tear burned his eye as he looked to the other guys in question. He felt his knee pop and he frowned. He pushed on Toph's shoulder's gently.

"Toph...uh Toph you're going to break my legs." Toph let go of him and let her head fall back. She shook her head as she felt the darkness lingering. She stood up.

"We made a deal! If both parts aren't filled on your part, I will not fill mine!" She said hotly crossing her arms. Sliyar walked out of the shadows and stood inches away from her.

"You cannot do that, chaton." Toph stood her ground even though the darkness was wrapping itself around her. Sliyar brought a metal claw up and tilted her chin up. She snarled her nose and turned her head away.

"I do not keep deals if they are broken." Sliyar laughed and bent down kissing her lightly on the forehead. She froze as a cold rush ran over her brain.

_**Silly silly girl. Katara is with Kuiodio at this very moment.**_

_She can't kill the demon._

_**No. Not alone. But you must understand..**_

_Understand what!?_

_**Temper chaton. It isn't becoming of you.**_

_Get to the point and get out of my head!_

_**The demon is only part demon. Her mother was mortal.**_

With that Sliyar broke the kiss. He blinked down at her as she took in the information. A thought washed over her face instantly. Sliyar smiled and sunk into the darkness.

"Twinkletoes!" Aang's head snapped up from inspecting the tiny firebender. "That demon thing, the bitch!" Aang nodded then shook his head.

"Ok..?" Toph took a deep breath and gathered her thoughts.

"She is part people." Zuko frowned at the blind girl.

"You are starting to sound like Sokka." Toph growled and stomped her foot, a pebble hit each of the boy's in the head, professionally missing the infants. Sokka rubbed his head.

"What did I SAY?!" Toph shook her head.

"Just listen. Katara is in the spirit world with Kuiodio at this very moment." She stopped as if she had suddenly gotten a bad taste in her mouth. She didn't like saying it how the demon had. She frowned and continued. "She can't beat Kuiodio by herself. And Aang is the only one that can freely pass between the worlds." Aang frowned then nodded his head.

"Yes?"

"Oh my SPIRITS!" She growled in exasperation. "Look. Take your floaty ass into the spirit world, whammy-zammy the demon and bring Katara back!" Aang sighed and let out a low chuckle.

"It isn't that easy Toph." Toph waked over to Aang and plopped down on the ground next to him.

"Why not?"

"Full or not, the demon is still a demon." Toph shivered as she felt the darkness wrap around her again. She forced back a smile.

"I think you'll have more help than you think."

* * *

Katara flew into the rock wall with a thud. She scrambled to her feet and tackled Kuiodio to the ground. The demon snapped her jaws at her like a rabid snow wolf. Katara grabbed Kuiodio's wrists as the demon clawed at her. She slammed the demon's wrist to the ground, shattering three of the glass blood beads. Kuiodio arched off the ground and let out a screaming shriek. Katara jumped to her feet as the demon turned to blood underneath her. She stared down at a bright red puddle of nothing but blood. Katara rubbed the back of her head.

"That was too easy."

"You are right!" Katara whirled around to see the demon perched on top of her rock throne. She rolled over onto her back letting her long hair fall over the seat. She relaxed her arms and stared at Katara, with her large orange eyes. "We can do this all night, pretty. I never get tired."

**Okay I didn't want to put to much in this chapter, that's why it is short. And yes Toph did say whammy-zammy. dd I thought it was cute.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay. Who loves KUIODIO? What about the trio? Who wants to see the bitch burn? Okay okay. Calm down now. If you want to see Kuiodio scared shitless and a kick ass Toph this is the chapter for you. IF you want to see a little hag woman that is hardly understandable and the genders of the twins, this is for you! If you want fluffy bunnies and butterflies kissing unicorns, well you are shit out of luck. Sorry.**

**Yuck Factor: 2 for a little swapage.**

**Fluff Factor: 4 for baby fluff, and 2 for...demon fluff. **

* * *

Sokka paced as Aang prepared himself to enter the spirit world. The damned demons had left, their purpose clearly done. They had moved to an inn, and he had to carry his sister's body. There wasn't a definite answer as to whether or not Katara could be brought back. The demon Kuiodio, wasn't the one that had taken her. The gate keeper, the herder of the souls, had escorted her into the spirit world. If that was the way it was supposed to be then it would be that way. He looked at his sister's body laying on the bed still covered in the black shroud.

Toph held one of the twins, feeding him with a bottle of ox milk the inn keep had brought up for the twins, as Zuko cleaned the other one. He was fussing over the little girl, as he made a make shift diaper for her. He wrapped her back in a small blanket he had found in the closet. He touched her head full of black hair then picked her up. He walked over and traded children with Toph. He set the small boy on the chair and proceeded to clean him as well and fashion a diaper again from a napkin.

Sokka watched Zuko for a moment then looked over to Toph. He had several questions for her when everything was over. He turned his eyes back to look at Aang as the boy seemed to enter the spirit world.

Aang opened his eyes and stood up. He sighed. He hadn't even entered any where near where he needed to be. He needed directions.

* * *

Kuiodio hissed at the other girl as she sat down crossing her legs on the cold stone floor. She stared as Katara sat down as well.

"We can do this for eternity; it won't change a thing, little girl." Kuiodio said as she smiled. Katara narrowed her eyes. Hours had past and they still hadn't even harmed one another. Katara's mind explored her options. She was dead. She didn't have many options. She stood up without another thought into the subject. Kuiodio frowned and stood up as Katara pushed open the stone door that led out into the spirit world.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't' have to stay here, so I'm not." Kuiodio smiled.

"Good. Then you won't get to see the rest of my fun." Katara hesitated for a moment then shook her head. The demon was only bluffing, trying to get her to stay. So she left. Kuiodio snarled her nose. What fun was killing someone if they left? She turned around and looked at her wrist where Katara had shattered some of her blood beads. She winced as she ran her fingers over the shards. The pain ran down her arm and buried itself deep in her core.

"Damn."

"What is the matter?" Kuiodio frowned and jerked her arm down to her side. She turned around to see Shurinere step out of the shadows.

"You didn't do your job. That's the matter." Saidon rested his hands on her shoulder's from behind her as he also materialized.

"No. We did our part. You were the one who failed us payment." Kuiodio's face turned sour as she attempted to jerk away from the demon, but didn't succeed.

"What do you mean?! The blind girl is right there with them!" Sliyar stepped out of the shadows and nodded.

"Yes. But she wasn't yours to give." Kuiodio's eyes widened.

"You knew that when I promised it." She growled. Shurinere nodded.

"True, but none the less the pay was insufficient." He said as he brought his hand up to touch her chin. "So now we take our payment in blood." Kuiodio's eyes grew wide as he wrapped his hand around her throat.

"You lied! You said it was sufficient!" She said kicking her legs out. Shurinere laughed low in his throat as he lifted her off of the ground.

"Yes, but don't forget. We're evil." His metalic claws dug into her skin. Crimson flowed over his gauntlet dripping to the floor.

* * *

Aang kicked at a small spirit frog as he walked. He looked up as he stopped. He smiled and let out a yell.

"Avatar Roku!" The older avatar turned to look at him with a smile. The young avatar hopped over the rocks and ran to the avatar past.

"Come for another lesson?" Aang shook his head as he came to a stop.

"No. Long story." He said and proceeded to tell Roku the entire story, starting from the point where they found out Katara was pregnant.

"Okay so Katara got pregnant by this demon girl that you helped me get her free from to begin with then we had a problem figuring out who was the father but then Toph had to explain it and it was very weird then Katara started to get bithcy and something about the water and then she poofed to the spirit world for a moment, then we came here and I got possessed and killed some people and Sokka and Zuko did to and that wasn't good and Toph made some kind of deal with the demons that possessed us and the demons delivered the babies by pretty much jerking them out, Sokka pass out when the demon bit through the cord, and then Katara died and here I am." Aang stopped and took a very deep breath after spilling the entire sentence in one gulp. Roku listened intently nodding his head at sporadic intervals. Aang finished his story and took a deep breath. "Can you help?" Roku thought for a moment running his fingers through his beard.

"Once a soul has entered the spirit world, they can nearly never go back into their bodies…" Aang's face dropped as he looked at the much older, much taller avatar. He shrugged his shoulders as he refused to accepted that she was gone.

"Is there nothing at all I can do?" Roku shook his head.

"Not you. Perhaps I could have a talk with the gate keeper. We'll see what she has to say." Aang blinked his large eyes.

"The gate keeper is a female?" Roku nodded.

"All spirits are not male. She has been the gate keeper since the beginning." Roku stated as he walked. Aang followed him, unsure if there were going to use the dragon or if there were going to walk the entire way.

They came upon an elaborate temple made of white marbled stone. Aang stopped and stared with utter amazement. He didn't know such architectural feats were possible within the spirit world. Roku wasted no time in peering at the temple and made his way up the stairs.

"Lady Moridana, I seek and audience with you." Roku said at the top of the stairs. Aang stumbled up the stairs to catch up, wondering in half his mind just what beauty that the gate keeper would hold. He had scene very few female spirits other then his past lives, and all of them had a beauty about them that could definitely be considered supernatural. He stopped and stared at the haggard old women in front of him. He blinked a few times and shook his head trying not to stare or seem surprised.

"Only an audience for seconds, not for minutes. Say what you must, and leave soon, Very busy woman you know." Aang frowned. That kinda made sense. A little, sorta.

"My friend was brought over from the living world. She just had two demon babies and you took her." Aang spilled out. The old woman looked at him then looked at Roku.

"Little one is foolish, yes? I cannot take back once I have taken. No. Leave now." Roku shook his head and shot Aang a scolding look.

"Lady Moridana, listen to reason. This young girl was but fifteen, impregnated unwillingly by Kuiodio, demi-demon encumbered by lust."

"Ahaha. Lust says you. Power says I. Demi-demons're trash the demon world. Bah. Help you no. Will see demi-demon prior, then help we will see." Aang's eyes grew wide.

"??" But with that he was thrown out of the spirit world and back into his own body. Aang sat up from where the impact had thrown him. He rubbed his head and couldn't hide the confused look in his eyes. Sokka frowned and stared at him waiting for an explanation. Aang just blinked his eyes.

"Well?" Zuko hissed as he paced the floor, a baby in either arm. Aang looked up at him and shrugged. He stood up and walked over taking the baby girl from Zuko.

" I really don't know. Roku took me to speak with the gatekeeper, then I was kicked out." Sokka looked over at Aang with a smile.

"What did the gatekeeper say?" Aang shrugged his shoulder as he ran his finger over the tiny baby's hand.

"I really have no idea. Something about she can't do it, then she had to speak with the demi demon or something then Poof. I was booted out."

Toph frowned at the entire conversation. She caught a breath as a pressure shot through her stomach. She stood up and frowned. Something was calling her... Her feet moved hesitantly towards the call. Sokka froze as Toph walked past him and out the door.

"Where the hell is she going?" Zuko ask looking after the blind girl. The three men gathered at the door of the inn and watched her until she disappeared around the building. Sokka squeezed between them. He ran to the side of the building and slid to a stop. He's eyes grew wide as he stared at nothing but an empty alley.

Toph could feel a change in temperature. It had dropped dramatically, and wherever she now was, was not where she had been. She frowned. She had been around Sokka entirely too much. She was even starting to think like him.

"We have a gift for you, chaton." Sliyar said his energy spilling out of the darkness. His energy was fiery, intense, and pushed a pressure button in her lower regions when he spoke that she was unfamiliar with. Shurinere's energy flared into her radar. His was a cool, mellow and almost hypnotic energy that calmed the chaos of her mind, even when their was no chaos present.

"We made a deal. We followed through." She turned her head as Saidon's rushed into her. It rolled over her in waves of over heat. Raging and addictive, playing on her subconscious desires. She closed her eyes and forced the energies out of her. She clenched her hands and took a deep breath.

"Hold you hand out, kitten." She felt a growl escape her mouth.

"What is chaton? And why do you keep calling me that and kitten!?" Sliyar placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It is kitten." Saidon laughed and it sounded much like a purr.

"You have to understand us. Kittens and cats of any sort, are the only things we won't kill." Toph felt her heart tightened as she instinctively held her hand out. The three were around her. Very close around her. Almost suffocatingly close. Four cold round objects fell into one hand, as Shurinere's hand pulled her wrist up and opened the other one. Four more spheres dropped into her hand. Sliyra moved her hair back and let his hand brush over her ear as he stood behind her. She froze, fear running down to her toes and jolting back up paralyzing her where she stood.

"We took our payment from Kuiodio in order to pay our part of the deal." His hot breath moved over her skin. She frowned, did demon's even breathe? Saidon's hands wrapped around hers closing her fingers around the small spheres. Shurinere brushed his metallic knuckles against her cheek.

"Those blood beads will help you get rid of her. But one other thing first." Her heart sped up as the fright crawled through her again. Lips were on hers before she could react. A scorching fluid rushed into her mouth and down her throat. Scalding down her, she fell away as the hands, lips, and energies disappeared and she was back on the earth.

"TOPH!" Sokka yelled as he ran over to her. She stood up and turned towards him. He stopped with wide eyes. Glowing white eyes stared at him, as blood covered her mouth and dripped from her chin.

"Don't touch me." She warned Sokka as he stepped closer. A tear slid from her blind eye. "I think I would hurt you."

"Toph.." Sokka said reaching out to touch her shoulder, just as he did a volt of power surged through her and knocked him backwards. Sokka grabbed his hand and looked up at her, three black shadows surrounded her, not completely visible, but there. _Just what kind of deal did she make?_

* * *

**Yay. Hehe. I couldn't help it. I just love the thought of a Toph juiced up on demonic energy! Also for those loyal reviewers, ask me about my and Lord Melkor's plan at the end of your review and I will let you in with a review reply. And maybe you can help! But shhhs. Oh and I know who my loyal reviewers are. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay yeah so I have been uber stuck on this chapter. But Here it is. Sorry to keep you waiting. And to cula, thanks for the kick in the pants. Some times that is what it takes to get that writer's block out of the way. **

**This chapter jumps around a bit. But I hope y'all like it none-the-less. It will probably be over in two or three chapters. Depending on how the next one turns out.**

* * *

Aang's eyes grew wide as Toph walked back in the room. Zuko looked over at the girl and frowned. Her blood covered face wasn't the only thing that stood up. An air of frantic energy surrounded her. Sokka stumbled in after her and tried to catch his breath. Toph stopped in front of Aang.

"Enter the spirit world." Aang felt like arguing but decided that it might not be the best idea considering the tone in her voice. He assumed the position and closed his eyes, just as the path opened to him between worlds Toph's hands grabbed his. Aang fell forward into the spirit world as Toph fell on top of him. His eyes grew wide as he looked at Toph.

"Who...how?" Toph stood up and crossed her arms. Aang stood up and frowned at her. He didn't know that he could do that, or was it the darkness spilling off of his friend that had caused the trip.

"Kuiodio, has bothered us for far too long. Take me to her." Aang blinked at Toph she shook her head and began walking. He frowned and caught up with her.

"Where are you going?"

"Gee twinkle toes, don't listen much do you?" Aang frowned. Toph seemed alright enough. Aang stopped as Toph stopped. He turned his eyes back to look in front of him. Aang's eyes widened as he looked at Katara.

"Aang? Toph?" She said taking a step forward. She grinned and ran over to them.

"Katara!" Aang smiled. Katara pulled back and her face became worried.

"The babies?" Aang's smile widened.

"Their perfect Katara! Two beautiful benders. They are the most beautiful things I have ever seen." Katara smiled and rested her forehead against Aang's.

"Good."

"Ahem. If you are done, I have a job to do." Katara turned back to look at Toph. Her eyes widened.

"Toph, tell me something. I felt a drowning darkness, voices around me, and you. What's going on?" Toph frowned.

"My new friends tried to save you."She said her voice echoing in her own throat. Aang shook his head.

"The demons are talking through her. We have got to get you out of here." Katara frowned and looked at him.

"Aang, I'm dead...I can't leave." Katara said and shook her head. Aang turned and looked at Toph. She blinked her eyes and wavered. Aang grabbed her as she fell knocking them both out of the spirit world. Katara stared at the three dark spirits standing in front of her. She blinked as a memory fogged her mind.

"You are the ones that possessed my friends...and my brother?" The three nodded. "What do you want?" Katara ask balling her fist as she grew defensive.

"Do you want to come back at all?" One of the voices ask her. She nodded her head only to be alone again in the spirit world.

* * *

"Kuiodio. Demon here are you now still?" The gate keepers cracked voice rang in the stone cave. She turned to see the remains of a servant imp scattered across the floor. She waddled over to the rock throne that the she-demon had made for herself. She looked down to see the demon on the floor, gasping, as blood covered her. The gate keeper shook her aged head and frowned down at the woman.

"Mess full demons with, things bad will come." Kuiodio's orange eyes glared up at the haggard woman as blood covered her mouth.

"Stuff it, gramma." The gatekeeper cocked an almost nonexistent eyebrow.

"Pain you in are because blood pure is not. Demon half know your place should you." She reached down and picked the woman up as the blood streamed from the tears on her neck, and the gaping claw marks that ran down the length of her torso.

"Mortal born, then give life over to why?" Kuiodio shivered as the woman helped her to sit. She looked down at her neck where her beads had been ripped from her chest.

"I found out that I was a demi-demon when I was ten...my grandfather told me how I could cross over if I wanted to let me demons side take over...so I did seven years later."

"Child foolish! Think not I well remember gate brining you?" Kuiodio snarled at the old woman, but she continued in her backward tongue. "Black hair pretty and skin fair tall, thin you were. Looks altered much so you, enter world or and being come demon. Why?" She slapped the old woman away as she looked down over her tore body. She wrapped her hands painfully around the remaining cloth and tore it from her. She had never understood how a spirit could tear their clothes, but it happened.

"Power."

"But power the horrors worth, lust, thirst, anguish and urges feel?" She snarled her nose at the woman's question.

"Yes. The bead quench those urges and yes it was worth it." The old woman's eyes took on a dark gleam.

"Harder work make me for the you bring babies over." Kuiodio fanned her hand out over her naked body and brought her clothes back from the mists.

"That's your job hag." Kuiodio's head slammed into the rock behind her as the woman grabbed her.

"Insolence tolerated will be not. Babies no more you make. Next will time the trio you kill will, yes? Understand you?" Kuiodio pushed the woman off.

"yeah yea." With that answer the gatekeeper left. Kuiodio looked around her small stone place and frowned. Her blood was splattered across the floor, and the remainder of one of her imps lay twitching on the floor. She brought her hand up and touched the open wounds on her neck. Had she been still mortal the wound would have killed her. The gatekeeper was wrong. The three couldn't kill her, because in essence she was already dead, but they could cause her unsurpassed amounts of pain. She had given up her mortal body to cause death and devastation to those who mocked her as a child. She wasn't informed that she would keep her mortal urges after giving over her body, nor was she informed those three thousand years ago that she could still bleed. But here she was broken and bleeding, in a harsh reminder of her life as a palace concubine. She snarled her nose and turned toward her mirror. She had sworn to make the royal lineage suffer for all they had done to not only her but her mother, and she was going to do it, no matter the pain it caused her. Zuko still had spirit to be broken, and she was going to break him until he broke. Her ears pricked as she heard a familiar rustle of cloth. She turned to see the three wraith impersonating demons staring at her. She jumped backwards and scrambled over the edge of the throne. She glared at them as she brought her legs up to her chest.

"You have your payment, you have nothing left to see me for." Saidon snarled and held up his hand, the dried blood glistening on the metal gauntlet.

"You demi-demon blood as been tasted by a mortal. You will no longer be able to show even the slightest of amount of energy without waking the seed we have implanted in her. You're terror of the Fire Nation Royals is over." With that they shrunk into the floor. Passing through the goo and terror of the realms and coming to rest in front of Katara's damp, pale and darkened body. Zuko jumped up, starling the two infants in his arms as the presence of the demons overwhelmed him and jerked him out of a light sleep. The others jumped and clamped their hands over their ears as the twins began to scream. But the screams were nothing like they had ever heard, especially from a baby. Three dark shrouded heads turned quickly to look at the twins. Shurinere and Sliyar moves quickly across the room. Zuko stumbled back trying to get out of the demons' reach as the memories of blood, and violence passed in front of his eyes. He stumbled over the chair he had been sitting on and crashed to the floor, the twins remaining in the air.

"What do you want?!" Sokka growled pulling his boomerang to his hand, knowing in the back of his mind that it wouldn't do him any good, but it did make him feel better. Toph stood up as if pulled by strings and turned to look at him.

"They are here to for the twins." Zuko and Aang both jumped up as she spoke. Her voice blended with four others and her eyes brightened to a glowing white. Both men shook their heads, as the babies screaming silenced. Aang's head was thrown back as he was forced into the spirit world. He blinked his eyes as the panic and terror started to run through him. He stared at Roku and the gatekeeper with wide eyes.

"Please! Don't do that again!? WHAT IS GOING ON!?" He stammered as he flung his arms about. Ruko set his hand on the young boys shoulder and looked at the elderly hag.

"Deal for you manged I have made with the trio-terrors." Aang frowned and looked up at Ruko with visible question marks playing over his head.

"She made a deal with the three demons. If they keep their end of the bargain then your friend can go back." Aang turned to look at the elder spirit with wide eyes.

"What does it include?"

"Sent Kuiodio place in I have, babies mortal before come pass must spirit realm to." Aang shook his head thinking that he almost understood it, but still he looked to Roku for translation.

"You know what she said, young Aang." Aang nodded and closed his eyes. When he reopened them he stared at Zuko and Sokka's backs as they stood their ground against the three dark shadows. Sokka glanced over his shoulder stopping mid sentence as Aang stood up from the floor. Aang had tears in his eyes as he looked over at the two.

"They are just...keeping their end of the..deal." Aang said looking over at the shrouded spirits. Toph blinked and shook her head as they released their power over her. She turned and towards the demons then back to the guys as she shook her head again.

"They make a lot of deals." Toph said as she turned around to 'look' at the three once again. She brought her finger up to shake at them.

"Don't pull shit like that again! Dammit that's twice that you three have pulled some demonic other worldly shit on me without my giving the okay! No more mind rape!" The three turned to look at each other, though the glances that were shared were concealed but the air of the room changed drastically.

"We are demons, doll. We do as we please." She narrowed her eyes as she shook her head.

"We had a deal ourselves. Don't forget that. Remember I have control over just what kind of shape my soul is in when you take it keep that in mind!" Shurinere stepped forward and ran a metal claw down her cheek gently.

"You are ours remember that." He said finishing with a small jolt through his hand, bringing a strip of blood along her face. But she didn't waiver.

"I am no ones pet. I will not be property. I made my deal, but I will tarnish the hell out of my soul and my body if you three refuse to budge on that." Shurinere brought his hand up, but Sliyar caught his arm. He moved his comrade aside and stepped close to the blind girl.

"You would go so far as to do things to yourself, to ruin a soul for us?" She frowned. She wasn't one for self mutilation or had ever even thought of the fact. But she didn't like not having control of her mind and her body. So if she had to do bad stuff to keep them out of her mind then she would do it. Sliyar laughed and bent over, the side of his hood draping over her head as he kissed her gently on the head."Very well, chaton."

Sokka frowned as he watched the interaction. So she had promised her soul. Sokka stored that thought in the back of his mind and would remember to have a serious conversation with her about the matter at a later point in time. At this moment, however there was something a little more pressing.

"Get away from the babies!" Zuko ordered once again a little more sternly. Toph and Aang both looked at him.

"Zuko.. If we want Katara back...they have to take them..." Zuko turned to look at Aang with flames in his eyes. He shook his head as he looked to Sokka. The same horrified look covered both of their faces. They shook their heads and looked at Aang.

"No...I want Katara to come back, but she would kill us if we let them have her babies..."

"So you know, the babies are still almost completely demon, the mortal part of them is only slightly developed." Saidon said crossing his metal encased arms. Sokka frowned and looked back at the demon trio.

"And what does that mean?"

"It means that the transition of worlds would be painless. Their mortal bodies would die. Although fade way might be a better description." Sokka frowned and looked to Zuko, who were the only two that seemed to be making sense. Aang was delirious and Toph was partially under demon control. Zuko sighed as he dropped his head. He bit back tears and looked at Sokka.

"We cannot make this decision. Katara has to make it. We cannot decide for her."


	21. Chapter 21

Kuiodio watched the group carefully through the mirror. She placed her hand on the glass as she watched Zuko mental run through his options. She smiled. That was absolutely wonderful. She couldn't have planned it better herself.

"Chose Zuko. Chose between the woman and the babies." She threw herself backwards on the floor laughing. She kicked her feet in the air as she giggled. It was so cruel and so painful that she couldn't have derived a better plan herself. She pushed herself up as a thought came to her. She ran her pointed nail down the side of her face as the wicked thoughts danced in her mind until she reached one that was just as menacing as the others.

"Ylidari....Jusiouin...come to me my children." The mirror shook as screams rang out from the mortal world as two demons ripped through the boundaries that separated the realms. She looked down at the bloody demons at her feet. They shivered in unison as the spirit wind rolled over their naked bodies. The taller one moved to stand up first. As he stood up his white hair fell down his back. Demonic blue eyes gleamed out at her as he looked down over himself. Kuiodio smiled and walked forward examining him closely.

"Ylidari, you are perfectly formed, ripped straight from you adult mortal body. Aix is no more... you lack the demonic signature of my creatures." She frowned as she walked around him. He looked down at her and frowned deeper. She looked up at him and shook her head. "Regardless you are here. But what of your mate?" She turned to see the shorter of the two male demons struggling to stand up. Ylidari moved over and helped the smaller of the two stand up lovingly. Kuiodio snarled at the small weak stature of Jusiouin. He brought his mismatched eyes up to look at her and the moment her eyes connected with his her head was thrown backwards.

_Forceful hands threw her to the ground as hungry stern eyes looked over her. She tried to crawl away from the man, but he had grabbed her hair. She pleaded from him to stop. She was terrified. She was only ten. She had heard the stories of what the men do to the concubines. She had seen the blood from the 'new girls'. She tried to scream out but it didn't do any good. No one would help her. They would hear her screams and ignore them. _

Kuiodio sat up from the floor as the breathing in her chest heaved violently She looked up at the smaller demon as fear covered eyes, although her lips smiled with excitement. She pushed her self to stand as she looked at him. She brought her hand up, bringing clothing for them from the mists. She ran her hand over Jusiouin's eyes, bringing a metal clamp over them so she wouldn't accidentally meet them again and be thrown into her memories. She turned to the demon that was a physician in his mortal life.

"And what do you do?" His blank face tilted to the side as he moved quicker then her eye could follow. She coughed at the impact, blood flying from her mouth. Ylidari blinked and jerked his arm out of her. She looked down at where his hand had passed completely through her. She brought her hand up and ran her fingers along the cold blood slick opening. She looked back up at him with a nod.

"That will work."

* * *

Katara blinked at Aang. She shook her head and took a step back.

"What?!" Aang frowned and looked to the ground.

"I'm sorry Katara."She shook her head again trying not to understand.

"You are asking me to chose between the life of my children and my own."

"Well if it helps, they really aren't your children, their the demon's." She looked at him hard. He nodded and took his cue to shut up. She turned around crossing her arms over her chest as she put her back to him. A heavy sigh escaped her as she fell to her knees. Her hands covered her face as her mind reeled.

"How can I choose that? It would be selfish of me to take away their lives in exchange for my own, or would it be more selfish of me to prolong their mortal lives knowing that they could be taken at any moment?!" Aang stared at her completely at a loss for word. What could he say to comfort her? She was being forced to make a horrible decision, one that could very easily affect her for the rest of her life or the children's lives.

* * *

Zuko watched as the demons held the two infants. He narrowed his eyes and turned his attention back to Aang's body. He couldn't help but notice the frown that overpowered the young avatar's face. Though, if he were in Aang's situation, he would probably be frowning too. How could you tell a mother she had to choose between the life of her children and her own? Though she would have to take into account that the quality of life the children would have would not be the best. They were demons first and then mortals. The three dark spirits even told them the children's mortal side hadn't taken over their bodies; that they were in fact, still tied to the spirit world.

Sokka looked over at Toph then to the babies. His eyes moved up to look at those haunting white eyes hidden inside the cloaks of the three demonic entities. The three turned to look at each other abruptly before looking at the floor. Siadon grabbed Toph and pulled her back as they stepped back still staring at the floor. Sokka cocked his eyebrow and looked at Zuko then back to the floor. The two took a step back and watched the wood planks. Sokka's eyes grew wide as the floor started to bulge. The bulge settled back flat and then violently sprung upwards. The wood splintered and shattered as two sets of hands flew out of the newly formed hole.

The group watched with wide eyes as two forms crawled from the hole. Zuko shook his head. He didn't think he could be surprised any more, until the two demons stood up. He stared at what used to be the doctor who had first helped Katara.

Sokka looked over the two his eyes widening as he took in the features. They were undoubtedly Ameik and Aix, but something was horribly wrong. The fact that they had sprung up from the floor could have been a clue. Aix's hand came up, his long blade like fingers pointing to the babies. He curled a finger a few times and Sokka suddenly knew what they were after.

"What the fuck is this?! Battle of the demons!? I swear I think I need some cactus juice." Sokka said grabbing his forhead. He was thrown back suddenly as Aix swung around, the tips of his fingers slashing across Sokka's face. The pale demon's chest heaved, as the blood dripped from his hand. Sokka pulled the boomerang to his hand and started to fling it, but was thrown back again as Aix caught him in the chest. Sokka fell to the floor, his head hitting harder than perhaps it should. Ameik turned his head, blind, towards Toph then to the three demons.

"_Asd fijuka infatiles." _Toph slammed her hands over her head as the words melted into a language she could understand. They were after the twins. She couldn't help but thing that they were playing on the obvious.

Zuko frowned and flung a fireball at the two before his better judgment took over. The fire spilled over the two with a steaming hiss as it dissolved into the air. Aix's ahnd lashed out at Zuko catching him in the leg as the fire bender jumped back. With a growl, Aix turned and jerked the metal clamp from his lover's eyes allowing that intense stare to meet Zuko's. Zuko trembled as his legs went out from under him.

_An over whelming pain tore across his face, as the fire melted, scorched and destroyed the skin. Laughter ran in his ears as blood fogged his vision. He screamed and held his face, as the laughter seemed to beat into his skull falling into time with the throbbing nauseating pulsing of pain. _

Toph heard Zuko scream out and she brought her arms up and was just about to send the earth up to devour the demons when Sliyar touched her shoulder.

"It will do no good, chaton." Sliyar moved over and glared at the two half demons. Ameik turned to glare at the wraith, then turned his dangerous eyes to Toph. He seemed confused when the girl didn't fall to the floor in a panic. Aix moved and struck, attempting to dive that dangerous pair of hands deep into the chest of Sliyar.

"That won't work. You are mere pawns of a pawn. You can't hurt me or my brothers." Sliyar stepped back as the taller demon snapped at him. He closed the distance between them once again and brought his gloved hand up to Aix's forehead. With a gentle tap the demon stood up straight and seemed to blink back a rash of hysteria.

Sliyar turned and did the same to the shorter of the two. Ameik frowned and turned to look at Aix with a frown. Sliyar turned to look at Toph with narrowed white eyes.

"If you would, send them home..."

"Wait..." Saidon spoke up and handed the small infant boy to Shurinere. He stepped forward and brought his hand up, pulling two small beads from the collar bones of the two demi-demons.

Toph lowered the two demons into the ground and shuddered as their energy vanished.

Zuko stood up after the paralyzing onslaught of memories ceased to haunt him. He looked over to see Sokka coming to. The wounds over his chest were shallow, and wouldn't even require stitching to heal. He glanced back at Aang's body as it was still in the same place untouched despite the chaos. His eyes looked over to the trio of demons and then to Toph.

Saidon turned to Toph and buried the blood beads into her hand.

"Kuiodio has lost most of her beads. When she calls her demon spawn to work for her, she has to embed a bead into them so that they don't drive themselves mad with human urges. I believe she is only down to around four...." He said and looked over his shoulders to his companions. "She will trouble us, nor them no longer, my brothers."

"One problem....we still need to know what Katara is going to choose."


	22. Chapter 22

So they waited. Time seed to inch as they sat wishing for a sign. Would Katara's body jolt to life, or would Aang come back and tell them that she didn't want to come back. Would their lives ever be the same regardless of the choice that was made. Silence filled the room with only the inn-keeper's checking in to disturb them. Sokka had almost forgot about the three demons looming in the shadows of the room as they held the quiet infants. Zuko had sewn up the gashes on his face, but the ones on his chest still burned. His mind was reeling as he tired to accept everything that had happened in the last year. He thought it innocent enough to help the avatar. He thought it would be an adventure. Something that would make memories. Now he wasn't so sure that he wanted the memories that were being created. How could he one day tell his grandchildren that he was possessed by demons, slaughtered women after raping them, then watched as his sister died in the attempt to deliver demon babies. He couldn't tell anyone that. How would they believe him anyway? He hardly believed it, and he wouldn't if he hadn't been the one it happened to. Then there was all the weird shit that happened to his sister, and Toph. Toph especially bothered him. Would she be the same old Toph after all was said and done or would she retain that sense of evil to her that seemed now to radiate like a tainted aura around her. It scared him to think that she had given her soul over to the demons. Would they take her with them when they left, or would they leave her to walk the earth a little more? He closed his eyes as he once again attempted to crack his knuckles, only to achieve in making them hurt.

Zuko paced the floor pretty sure that there should have been a hole worn in the wood by then. The three demons had made it as if the wood floor had never burst. Zuko's mind reeled. A bitter taste was left in his mouth and he didn't know what he was going to do. His mind didn't want to accepted that Katara was at that moment making a decision. The decision not only affected her, but the lives of two children. Regardless of the particulars of their conception, he still felt as if he was the father of the two. Would he be so selfish to wish that they lived in order for him to raise them? Would he be even capable of raising children with demonic hearts? His father had lived and he must have been of a demon seed. Zuko smiled cynically to himself. Even with the tension so thick one could choke, he found room for dark humor. He sighed as he looked at Katara's death shrouded body. He loved her. This much was true. But the extent of that love was now in question. Would he continue to love her after she rose from the dead, if she even did? If not would he love her even in death? His heart clenched as he scolded himself. He was being entirely too self centered. But was it so wrong to want to raise the two children? Was it wrong for him to want both Katara and the babies? He closed his eyes and shook his head and continued his pacing.

Toph listened to Zuko pace, and Sokka grumble. She wanted all of this other-worldly crap to be over with. She wanted to go beat up some bad guys and throw a few rocks around. Hell she wanted to get out of this town. She swung her legs and let her mind wander. What had she done in order to save her friend? Handing over a soul wasn't like handing someone a few gold pieces or a title to land. It was a major thing. She sighed and shook her head.

Aang's fingers moved slowly as his eye lids fluttered. He drew in a shaky breath and shook his head. Everyone's attention was locked on him as he moved to sit up. Tears started streaming down his face as he opened his eyes. He looked around at the anxious faces and couldn't help but drop his gaze.

"Well?!" Zuko's voice was anything but kind. The avatar hesitated and looked back up at them. His eyes were unsteady and his lips trembled as her tried to speak. His eyes drifted over to Katara's body and everyone took in and held their breath.

The black shroud over her body billowed slightly as wind from one of the cracks in the wood wall slipped in. The tension grew thicker and the air seemed to drop temperature severely. Eyes were locked on the body and a shock jolted through the room as the blanket moved. Slowly the chest began to rise and fall, before a gasping breath was pulled in violently.

No one dared to move. Not a breath was let free or a heart moved. Ice flowed through all the living beings' veins as Katara's arm came up to remove the shroud from her face.

Zuko trembled as Katara sat up, color returning to her face and her eyes fluttering open. His head turned instinctively to the three demons lingering in the shadows. Katara turned to see the three demons as well. She closed her eyes and turned her head from them.

"I've made my choice."

"Very good then." Sliyar said. He looked to his left then to his right as either of his brother's brought the babies up to clutch them to their chest.

Zuko, Sokka and Aang watched in horror as the demons brought their metal gauntlets up. With simultaneous quick movements the gauntlet fingers drove into the base of the infants' skulls. Aang covered his mouth as he felt the unsurmountable taste of acidic bile fill his mouth. His stomach tightened and then lurched as he stumbled from the room. Zuko felt his blood leave his face and a shiver took him violently. Sokka closed his eyes and looked to the floor.

Sliyar looked back to them as he held his hand out to the side.

"The children felt no pain....would you like to see their true forms."

"No....no just take them away." Katara's voice was strained as she covered her eyes. Sliyar nodded. He looked over his shoulder again and his brother's melted into the shadows. He turned and looked at Toph. He moved over and looked at her closely.

"Kuiodio sent her pets to cause your friends, in particularly Zuko, to suffer. As we said...she should not bother you anymore but..." He leaned in his hood draping her face. She could feel his icy lips against her as he finished his sentence. "Those were just two of her pets. She knew we were here...so be warned." He kissed her nose and smiled. "Do call us if you get into any trouble, kitten." With that said he vanished in a swirl of smoke. Toph coughed and waved her hand in front of her face.

"I don't think I will ever get used to that."She frowned as she sensed the tension still hanging in the air. She rolled the blood beads in her hand and pocked them. She shook her head and decided that she needed to get out of the room. She needed to feel some good old fashion dirt on her feet.

"Katara...how did you decide....?" Zuko asked as he walked over to look at her. Katara looked up at him, her face sunken and dark, still looking closer to death than he was comfortable with. She reached her hand out to him but he just stared at her.

"I've never made a harder decision in my life...."

"Was there no way...that you could have come back without having the babies killed?"

Katara's eyes watered up as she felt her chest tightened. She covered her eyes and shook her head.

"No...Aang explained it there was no other way. The babies would have died or been killed anyway." She felt herself scream. She was mad. She was angry but she didn't know why. She looked at him as he stared at her.

"There is no proof of that!" Zuko screamed back. Sokka shivered and turned. The conversation was not headed anywhere he wanted to stick around to here.

"What?! How...how can you say that?! Would you rather I had stayed dead?!" She cried. Zuko shook his head and pushed his hair out of his face, wrapping his fingers in it.

"No...NO I would have rather had you and my children.:

"They weren't your children! They weren't even real children! They were demons." Katara cried as she bought her knees up to set her head on. Zuko stared at her and shook his head slightly.

"What? Katara, you carried them. You gave birth to them. You felt them moving inside of you. They were children. Regardless!" Zuko reasoned. This wasn't the reunion that he had planned. He didn't want to be mad at her. He didn't want to yell but here he was.

"Zuko, I had no choice! There is no proof they would have lived anyway! If I would have known they would have had full successful lives and been happy I would have let them keep their life!"

"There is proof! There was proof! That doctor and his friend that helped you. The one that said it was the fire bender inside of you that was making you feverish, they were demons! They lived healthy lives. Good lives, helping people. They had found love and a life worth living!"

"I know this!"

"Then why are you arguing with me!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

* * *

Kuiodio smiled as she mended a new imp with her thread, while watching the entertaining argument in the mirror. True she had to sacrifice two of her more....helpful demons, but the end result was worth it. She frowned for a second as her mind rolled over to the trio. They had laid Ylidari and Jusiouin to rest and let their bodies die. She tossed aside the imp as she finished it and it curled around until it eventually stood up. She looked down at her ankle and sighed. She only had four blood beads left before she would be once again susceptible to madness She looked back at the mirror again one the yelling had quieted down. She snarled her nose as Zuko sat calmly on the board next to Katara, but the words flowing from his mouth quickly brought her smile back.

"I'm sorry...but this is all too much for me. I need to leave... I need to break off and go clear my head for a while."

"But Zuko.....now is when I need you....You can't leave me now...not after all of this."

"I have to Katara....I can't be there for you if I can't even be there for myself."

"We can find strength in one another." Zuko sighed inwardly. He shook his ehad.

"Katara, I have no strength within me to find. In my life I have witnessed horrible atrocities on man, taken out in the name of the fire nation, but none, not a damn one, can even compare to the horrors that I have encountered in the last few months. I need to find my feet and my place in this world. I need to get my head on straight and then we can see where to go from there."

"Zuko..."

"I'm sorry."

Kuiodio squealed in delight and clapped her hands. She won. She actually won! She hadn't planned on doing it that way or it taking so long. She let a crocked smile cross her lips as a thought came to mind. If it hadn't been for those three trouble makers the girl, Katara, would have lost her mind. But no. They had to come in and ruin her fun. She frowned as she bit down on a finger nail. She was the one that summoned them and petitioned their services. How was she to know that they would strike a deal and bargain with mortals? She waved her hand and turned to look at her imp. He was already cleaning up the remains of his predecessor. At least should would have to deal with the horrible three any longer. She almost jumped out of her stone throne as her imp let out a screech. She looked over in time to see her newly created imp burst into pieces.

"Dammit! Not another one!" She growled and looked to see just what demon dared to intrude on her celebration. She felt her body grow rigid as three dark shadows appeared on the floor. Slowly the trio rose form the shadows, their cloaks pulled back away from their faces as a menacing grin lit each face.

"We thought you might want to meet your children, Shaion and Dsni " Shurinere said with a laugh as he took a step to the side. Kuiodio stared in fear as two lean fully grown demons stepped forward. The girl had night black hair with two horns curling out from over her ears. Her eyes were sharp and her face was angled. The boy was identical sans the horns, with scales replacing his skin. Sliyar grinned as he let his hand pet the boys coarse hair.

"It seems that they are quiet unhappy about being brought into the world the way they were." Sliyar said with a smile. Saidon tilted the demon girl's chin up and brushed her hair behind her horn.

"Dnsi...did you know that demi-demons are particularly prone to fire?" The girl's lime green eyes looked up at the wraith and then turned to look at her brother. With a grin, Shaion took a deep breath. He threw himself forward, spitting a stream of fire out over Kuiodio as she tried to run. Dnsi grinned and whipped around sending a ball of air over their demi-demon creature. Kuiodio shuttered on the floor as her skin crackled and popped.

"Not...possible...you can't bend...in the spirit world."

Shurinere grinned.

"Ah but you made one mistake Kuiodio.... these are benders that were never taught to bend on earth...it's more of a born skill."

Kuiodio's eyes widened and she let out a piercing scream as another wave of flames washed over her.

**THE END!!!!! YAY! Haha twist. I've had this in the back of my mind for months. After the first of the year I should start updating fairly regularly again. Disastrous Desires is the next one I am going to work on. Thank you all for reading! **


End file.
